Suckled on Vengeance
by dlhs8954
Summary: If Ynez Risendo was an angry, bitter, and jealous woman, how did she get that way? How did Alejandro know it? How did Alejandro 'ruin' Ynez's life? What's her grudge? How did she pull it off? How did the lives of Gilberto and Diego parallel? How were they different?
1. Chapter 1 - Seeds of Vengeance

A/N: Here it is – my 'take' on the last four episodes, but it's not a story of the last four episodes, but of the Risendos and the de la Vegas. I changed the 'current' date to 1822, in keeping with Spanish California before the Mexican takeover and the year the twins were born to 1787, which makes them 35 when they meet. The dates of 'Conspiracy of Blood' were 1824 and 1788, so I changed their birth by a year. The actors were 40 and 38, respectively when these episodes aired.

A/N2: If Ynez was an angry, bitter, and jealous woman, how did she get that way? How did Alejandro know it? How did Alejandro 'ruin' Ynez's life? What's her grudge? I created names for people who had no names in the show, such as the servant girl and Elena's father. I showed the parallel lives of Gilberto and Diego as they were growing up. Once we hit 'The Arrival,' a gap or two in the last four episodes might also be included for a more complete story, or to show certain viewpoints and character thoughts, but only certain scenes are included, much later in this story. This is not comprehensive, but shows the possibilities of what might have caused the last four episodes to go the way they went, and how Gilberto Risendo became the instrument of Ynez's revenge, and how she 'suckled' him on vengeance. I'm also breaking a cardinal rule in writing – I'm going to show, from time-to-time, multiple internal points of view within a chapter.

**SUCKLED ON VENGEANCE**

CHAPTER ONE – Seeds of Vengeance

MADRID – 1787

Doña Elena de la Vega was in bed and miserable. "Alejandro, my beloved, I am so uncomfortable. I wish the baby would come. What did the doctor say?"

Alejandro sat on the edge of the bed. "My dearest Elena, I am very sorry this is so difficult for you. The doctor recommended I get you a midwife. I will see to it before I leave. I know your father will also keep an eye on you. I am so sorry, but I must return to my regiment."

"It's just that…" Elena turned her head to one side.

"Si, my beloved?" Alejandro brushed back his dark, black hair from his eyes.

"It's just that…we are thousands of miles away from home. I am glad my father is here with us…but I wish we were at home in Los Angeles."

They heard a knock on the door. "Enter." Alejandro's voice seemed loud in the room. Marta, the fifteen-year-old kitchen maid entered.

"Patron, is there anything I can get the Doña?" Marta was cute and sweet. She had bright eyes and the inquisitive nature of most teenagers. She had been in their service for over a year and she was very competent and trustworthy.

Alejandro smiled. "Thank you, Marta, no. But por favor, check in with my wife after I've left, comprende?"

"Si, Patron." Marta slipped out.

"When do you have to go, Alejandro?" Elena shifted trying to get comfortable. The doctor had ordered complete bed rest until the baby came.

"Tomorrow, I'm afraid, my Felicidad, my preciosa." He bent down and kissed her.

Z

Don Alejandro and Doña Elena de la Vega moved to Spain from their home in California so that Don Alejandro could serve a special one-year tour of duty in the Fifth Cavalry of the Royal Spanish Army. Doña Elena would have stayed in Los Angeles, but they were newlyweds. Alejandro was promoted to Capitan in the regiment, which took him away quite a bit, but the pay was enough to rent a suite of rooms. Soon after their arrival in Madrid, they learned Doña Elena was expecting.

They rented a second-floor set of rooms in a newer part of Madrid, although still in town. Elena's pregnancy had gone fairly well at first, but she quickly swelled to an extraordinarily large size mid-way through the pregnancy. The doctor was concerned, but distracted by many other patients in his busy practice. During the doctor's last visit, Alejandro asked him who he would recommend for a midwife.

"I know of a young widow. She's been working as a midwife since her husband died earlier this year. She has earned a good reputation as kind and helpful – and she's a real take-charge type of person."

"She sounds fine, doctor. Who is she?" Alejandro drew in a breath, and let it out. He was hesitant about having a midwife instead of a doctor present at the birth of his first child, but the doctor said he couldn't be in two places at once. Several babies in his practice were all due around the same time…it was going to be first come, first serve. Because of Elena's size, there was really no way to predict.

"Her name is Ynez Risendo. She delivered my niece's child last week. She's looking for a possible live-in position for the last month. I told her about your situation. She's interested. And…I have the utmost confidence in her to deliver your child in a very satisfactory manner."

Alejandro ran a hand through his smooth, straight black hair. Some of the locks fell over his forehead. "All right, doctor. Set it up."

Z

_It's not fair_. _I so wanted a child from Guillermo. Why did he have to die! And my ever-loving family – ha! Father disowned me. Mother ignores me. I write to her, but she doesn't answer my letters. I'll show them. I'll show them both. Only my beloved brother, Gilberto Avila writes to me at all_. _I hate being a midwife! But I have to make some sort of living._

_Dear Mother, _Ynez wrote_…_

_I am expecting a child any day. That is why I remain in Madrid. I hope you will forgive me for marrying Guillermo Risendo, but at the time, I thought I loved him. I can see now that I never did. I believe he loved me..in his way. I hope to come home within the year, as soon as I have saved enough to bring both me and the child home._

Guillermo Risendo had died in a fire six months ago, leaving her without any hope of ever conceiving her own child. To be childless was a curse, and Ynez resolved she would not be a victim of it. She would do whatever she must, short of prostituting herself, to become a mother.

For three months after her husband died, Ynez nearly went mad from grief. Not grief from losing a 'loving' husband, but grief that reflected the futility of her situation. She was angry at Guillermo for dying – and for putting her in this position.

Slowly, with monumental mental effort, she pulled herself out of despair. An idea came to her. A plan began to formulate in her mind. She nodded to herself. _Si, that could work_. _I only need the right situation_. _I will be patient and wait for it. I will know when the right situation appears_.

The next day, Doctor Rosario found her in the marketplace.

"Senora Risendo! May I speak to you a moment?"

"Doctor Rosario – how are you?"

"Ynez, I've found another position for you. It should give you at least two months' work, possibly more. The couple is very well off. They are well-respected and well-placed. You should be able to earn enough for your fare back to Barcelona, if you do a good job. How much do you still need?"

Ynez pushed a stray lock of black hair out of her face that blew there by the wind. "Oh, about six hundred pesos. What can you tell me about them?"

Z

Elena de la Vega had been in pain for several days. Senora Ynez Risendo had come nearly every day the first month to check on her, but now stayed with her every day, and most nights. Alejandro was away in the Army. Elena's father came to visit after work every day.

The first day she came to work for Elena, Ynez did her customary 'examination' – checking Elena's pulse, and listened to the baby's heartbeat. What she heard surprised her. _The doctor said nothing about _that. _I wonder if he knows…probably not. Doctors don't usually take the time to listen_. _They do not expect twins. I can put my plan into place. Nothing will stop me_.

Z

Two weeks before the baby was due, Alejandro received a special twenty-four hour leave from the Army to visit his wife. He arrived home to find he was denied entrance into his own home.

"Excuse me, Senorita. May I ask what your business is here?" Alejandro tried to be calm, but wasn't succeeding well.

"Pardon me, Senor, it is _Senora_. But may _I_ ask who _you_ are? And what _your_ business is here?" Ynez didn't like this man; she didn't like him at all. He seemed hot-tempered…she'd borne the brunt of hot-tempered men – first her father, then her husband…

"I am Alejandro de la Vega, master of this house. Now answer my question! Who are _you_?" Alejandro was beginning to lose patience. He'd ridden all night, and he was tired. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a woman who was as bossy as she was rude.

Ynez gulped, and lowered her eyes slightly. "Pardon me, Senor. I am Ynez Risendo, the midwife. Doctor Rosario recommended me, I believe? Please, come in." She opened the door further and allowed Alejandro to pass.

"You are…our midwife?"

"Si."

"How is my wife? When is the baby expected? I only have one day. I have to report to Calais in the morning."

"She is fine, Senor de la Vega. All is well for her at this stage. The…babeee…" Ynez drew out the word as she drew in a breath. _Be careful_. _No one but me knows there are two_. "The baby will be born within a week, I predict…No more than two weeks."

Alejandro nodded and started up the stairs to the bedroom when Ynez's soft-toned, but commanding voice halted him. "Senor! The Senora is sleeping now. She needs her rest to keep up her strength. You should be able to see her later."

Alejandro bristled. _Am I not master of my own house?_ _A common midwife is giving me orders in my own home. I don't like it. And I don't like…her_!

Z

Alejandro slept on the couch downstairs in the parlor that night because Senora Risendo usually slept in the room with Doña Elena, to be there in case something would happen during the night.

Alejandro was usually a heavy sleeper, but tonight, his thoughts were filled with his wife and soon-to-be child. _I wonder if it's a boy or a girl_. He chuckled to himself. _Well, of course, it's going to be one or the other_. They'd already decided on a name for a boy…Diego. Elena loved the name so much, even though the name was new to the family. Alejandro remembered…

"_Alejandro, if we have a boy, I want him to be named Diego Alejandro Sebastian de la Vega. That way he will carry the family names, as well as his own. And Diego is such a proud name… after a Patriarch, after all."_

_Elena smiled. Alejandro was puzzled. "A patriarch? A Biblical Patriarch?" _

"_Si, Alejandro…Abrahám, Isaac, and…Diego," Elena's eyes teased. Alejandro chuckled. Alejandro leaned over and kissed Elena. One of his endearing pet names for her was Felicidad – because she was such a joy to be around, and her nature was one of joy and happiness._

"_My dear Felicidad, you know I can deny you nothing. If we have a boy, he will be called Diego, as you have said…after the patriarch Jacob. But that means I get to pick the name if we have a girl…"_

He was just drifting off when he heard mumbling…

Z

"Ynez." Elena was restless.

"Si Senora." Ynez got up from the cot she slept on, positioned at Elena's right. She climbed up on the edge of the bed and grasped Elena's hand.

"I am thirsty. Could I have a drink of water?"

"Certainly. I'll get you some. I'll be back in a few minutes. Rest easy, Senora."

She threw on her robe and took the empty pitcher with her.

Z

Ynez came downstairs mumbling to herself as she puttered to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich – and get Elena's water. "Of all nights she can't sleep, it has to be the one night when Don Alejandro is here." She knew she was whispering out loud, but she was sure the 'master' of the house would be fast asleep.

"Men! They bluster around as if they own the world. Then are offended when they find out they don't! God, why did you allow the torture, the beatings, the miscarriage? Why is midwife the only job I can get? To bring other women's babies into the world when I cannot have one myself? Why? And to know that I have to serve the commanding officer who sent Guillermo into the flames…"

"Is everything all right, Senora?" Marta shuffled into the kitchen. "I'm sorry. I thought I heard talking. I am a light sleeper. Is Doña Elena all right?"

"Everything is fine, Marta. Go back to sleep. I was talking to myself. I do that sometimes."

"You may talk to me, Senora. I can keep a confidence."

"Can I trust you, Marta?"

"Si."

"Good. I may have a special job for you to do for me in the coming days."

"I will be happy to help, Senora."

"Good. Now, back to bed, Marta. The Senora's time is very soon. It could be any day. We both need to get as much rest as we can."

After Marta left the kitchen, with her harsh whispering voice, it was like Ynez raised her fist to the sky. "You claim to be a God of love, but all we women ever get from you – and men – is pain, anguish, brutality and torture!"

From his couch, Alejandro rose up on an elbow, then laid back down, a look of bewilderment written all over his face_. _What kind of woman had he hired to be Elena's midwife? What torture had that woman been through that made her so angry? What beatings? Alejandro felt kind of sorry for her. Maybe it's a good thing she was working for them. Maybe Elena could help heal her wounded soul. She sounded jealous of women who could have children when for some reason she could not.

Before sunup, Alejandro was well on his way.He hoped everything would be all right, but he had a niggling feeling all was not well.

Z

The next morning, Marta arose and attended to her duties. As she checked on Senora Risendo and Doña Elena, she found Ynez again 'listening' to the Elena's stomach. Elena seemed to wait in anticipation.

"What is that you do, Senora?" Marta's sweet voice broke the silence.

Ynez moved her ear from one place to another, listened, then rose up. "I listen for the baby's heartbeat. If I hear it, I know all is well."

"May I listen?"

Ynez shook her head. "It is of no importance, Marta. All is well. Could you bring the Senora some tea?"

"Certainly, Senora. Doña Elena, are you getting excited? The time must be very soon." Marta smiled in anticipation.

Ynez snapped. "Marta, the Senora needs her rest. I will talk to you later about the special job. Now, go!"

Marta was startled by the fierce reply, but left the room obediently.

Ynez mumbled to herself in a voice too soft for Elena to hear. "That one is too curious for her own good."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 - Two - or One?

A/N: Gonna be away from the computer for a few days. Enjoy…This chapter includes most of the early material from The Arrival, with added thoughts and touches.

CHAPTER TWO – Two – or One?

Elena's pain was becoming unbearable and she cried out all the time. Ynez had enough of it. _I know how to take care of that_. _Even if Don Alejandro and I don't get along well, at least Doña Elena likes me. I'm sure of it_. _I'll give her some of my mother's chamomile tea…with my special additive._

"Stay calm Senora. It will not be long now." Her excitement was growing by the hour. Her plan was in place. Everything was perfect. Ynez smiled sweetly at Elena as she held her hand.

Elena looked up at Ynez with trust. "I wish Alejandro was here." Even in her pain, she smiled.

"The King has work for him in Calais. God has work for you here. Now…hush." Ynez leaned down and listened to baby's heartbeat. She moved her head a couple different places.

"What? What can you hear Ynez? There's nothing wrong?" Elena was apprehensive.

"No!" Ynez expressed a chuckle, as she continued to listen. _Uh-huh – there are still two_. _They're both still there_. _They are both alive_. "There's nothing wrong, Senora. Everything is just as I hoped." She moved her head around a couple more places, and then rose up.

Ynez held Elena's hand a moment, and stroked her hair. There was a knock on the door. Ynez answered it. Marta brought the tea set, and wanted to peek inside. Ynez was ready to put her plan in place. Her face showed her determination. She put the tea set down and took out a small bottle with white powder in it from her pocket. She poured the bottle's contents into the cup of tea and stirred while thinking of Marta.

_That servant girl, Marta, is the only one who could ruin my plans. We'll take care of that…and her…once she does what she's asked_.

"I've made an herbal tea. My mother's recipe."

Elena raised up a bit on her pillows. Ynez helped Elena drink it, holding the saucer for her while she drank from the cup. Elena leaned back on the pillows and sighed in happiness.

"Mother. I'm going to be a mother." Elena could hardly believe it…after all these months, finally her baby was about to be born. She smiled as she fell asleep.

Ynez put the tea cup back. _And so am I_. _I am going to be a mother, too…finally_. _And when my child is grown…I shall also…be rich_! She smiled to herself. She now knew the de la Vega family had great wealth, not only in Spain, but also in the New World. She looked back at Elena, who was already asleep by this time.

Z

Hours later, a baby cried. Ynez held the sleeping baby, already wrapped tightly in a blanket, and carried him to the door. _My son, my son_…_you will be my son_, _Gilberto Avila Risendo de la Vega_. Marta opened it.

"Senora…"

With quiet urgency, Ynez explained. "He's wrapped to keep him warm."

Marta was puzzled. "Why…what's wrong?"

"Ask no questions. Trust me. It is a matter of life and death. Use the back stairs, and let no one see you. Go!"

As the girl turned to go, Ynez called her back a moment. "Marta!"

"Si Senora?"

"Take him to my rooms – you know where they are. Remember, it's a matter of life and death – this little one's!"

Marta took the baby and quietly left.

Z

Elena felt exhausted. She'd been sleeping. She knew she should be more awake, but instead, she felt more tired. She struggled to open her eyes. She felt sluggish. Where was Ynez? She called out. "Ynez? Ynez?"

"I'm here." Immediately Ynez was by Elena's side.

"I had a baby. Is my baby here?"

"No. Not yet, my lady. Shhh…" Ynez took Elena's hand and patted her arm. She smiled in comfort.

Elena fell asleep again. As she drifted off, Elena thought for sure… she felt…she'd had a baby…she was sure of it…something was wrong, but she didn't know what…why was she sleeping all the time?

Z

Marta nervously looked about to make sure she was not seen. She held the firstborn son of Alejandro de la Vega closely to her breast for protection. She couldn't understand exactly why Senora Risendo wanted her to take the baby out of the house. Maybe the Senora feared for the child's health. Marta was a peasant girl with no education. She was extremely personable, but very naïve and gullible. She ran down an alley looking around her all the way.

Z

Marta waited nearly an hour for Senora Risendo to come. Marta held him until the Senora came, bouncing him around as she strolled around the small room.

In Ynez's temporary rented room in another part of Madrid, the little de la Vega boy cried. Marta placed the baby on the bed. Ynez stood by. Marta remarked, "He cries for his mommy. Why did you take him from her?"

"Senora has another son, born two minutes after this one…and quite healthy." She intimated that there was something wrong with this one. That was why she wanted him taken away.

"Twins? Oh! What a surprise! How nice. If this one is sick…at least there's another?"

Ynez turned her back on Marta and drew out a knife but kept it hidden. "Surprise? No. I heard two hearts beating, already out of rhythm… even before birth."

Marta was puzzled. "But you said…you said it was a matter of life and death."

Ynez whirled around, raised the knife. The girl, terrified – screamed. The baby cried.

"And it IS! Yours!"

Ynez struck hard and fast, then took the baby and fled to her regular apartment in yet another part of Madrid. The murder scene had been rented for only a few days, under an assumed name. _No one will be able to trace me to this_. _And virtually no one will miss little Marta_.

Z

In another part of Madrid, Elena awakened again as she heard a baby cry. She looked around for Ynez, but didn't see her in the room_._

"Ynez? Ynez?"

Elena rose up to a sitting position and smiled as she looked at her baby in a beautiful brass crib with white lace netting, at the foot of her bed. Her father, Don Roberto de Santiago walked in. She looked at him with anticipation.

"I could not find her anywhere. How could she stay away at a time like this?" Don Roberto walked over to Elena, leaned over and gave her a kiss on forehead. He took her hand and placed the other to support her shoulder as she sat. He helped lower her back to a reclining position. He rubbed the back of her hand and held it with both of his for a moment, to comfort.

He went to the baby and picked him up. He held the baby up, his right hand under the little one's head.

"He's so _handsome_ Elena. Oh, your mother would gladly have seen this. Alejandro will be so proud of him. My grand – son Diego. Diego. Diego. Diego!" He smiled with pride and played with little Diego. Elena beamed with pride and joy. Elena knew little Diego would be Alejandro's pride and joy, too.

Z

Elena dreamed. For the last several days, her dreams were always the same. Two…she had two babies. She was sure of it. But where was the other? What happened to him? Did he die? Why didn't Ynez tell her? And why was she so sleepy all the time? Was she loco? Did she imagine having two babies? If she gave birth to two babies, why would she not have two babies with her?

She was always so sleepy…after drinking Senora Risendo's special herbal tea. Her mother's recipe, she had said. Doña Elena could hardly tell what was real and what was dream…

Z

Alejandro received word of the birth his son two days later. He went to his commanding officer and requested an emergency leave. Because of his faithful and courageous service, it was granted. He hurried to Madrid as quickly as possible.

"Elena! My Felicidad! I'm home! I'm home!"

He ran up the stairs and practically burst into the bedroom. At the foot of the bed, Alejandro saw his son for the first time. His eyes misted, but he checked on Elena first.

"Alejandro, stop bellowing! You'll wake little Diego! Shhhh!" she whispered. She smiled and put a sly finger over her lips to silence, cocking her head to the right.

Alejandro quieted down and hunched his shoulders, with a guilty, but regretful expression, shoving his hands in his pockets a moment. He ran a hand through his thick, black hair, causing a lot of it to fall on his forehead like bangs, making him look even younger than his mid-twenties.

Z

The next day, Elena got up from the bed. She was still weak, but every day, she felt stronger. After all, she had a baby to feed.

Alejandro held baby Diego, rocking him back and forth. He only had one day left of his three-day pass to welcome his new son. "Well – that does sound like a crazy dream. _Two_ babies?"

"I don't know Alejandro. Maybe it's, maybe it's just a silly feeling I have. I heard a baby cry, and I felt exhausted. It was probably a dream after all."

"Maybe." Alejandro's eyes were on his son.

She paused a moment. "But my querido, I don't think Senora Risendo has been entirely truthful with me. She was very secretive. She kept listening to my stomach. The doctor never did that, but from the first day she came, she listened frequently. She said everything was fine. I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?" Alejandro got up and strolled around the room gently rocking baby Diego in his arms, dipping every once in a while.

"Well…I slept all the time. I slept through everything…the whole experience! I don't think that's natural, Alejandro! Some of my friends told me they remember the very moment when their baby was born. I slept through the birth of mine."

"Is that so unusual?" Alejandro stopped strolling and looked at Elena, deciding to pay real attention to her. He put little Diego back in his cradle and went to sit next to his wife.

"And then, mi querido, I woke up to the sound of little Diego crying… Ynez was nowhere to be found. Father looked everywhere for her. And Marta is gone too. Not even her family knows where she is. It's very strange, Alejandro. I don't know what happened, but I know something's not quite right. While you're home, you should find Ynez and have a talk with her. I haven't seen Marta since the day Diego was born. I am quite worried. So are her parents."

"Mi querida Felicidad – I will look into both matters. I believe you. Something is not right here. It's not like Marta to leave and not tell anyone where she went."

Z

Alejandro pounded on the door to the address of Senora Risendo the doctor had given him. There was no answer. Since the doctor was responsible for hiring her, Alejandro sought out the doctor and had it out with him.

"Doctor Rosario, some strange things happened during the birth of my son, Diego. My wife is convinced Senora Risendo had some sort of scheme going on. And our kitchen maid has disappeared. She had been helping the Senora. I have not been able to find Senora Risendo – or our maid, Marta! May I ask you a question, doctor?"

"Certainly."

"Doesn't a woman _know_ when she's had a baby? Can she feel it…even if she's asleep? And can a person tell when they've been drugged – on purpose? My wife suspects…"

Doctor Rosario rolled his eyes shook his head. "Your wife is a hysterical woman full of baseless accusations and insinuations. I've heard all this before, Don Alejandro. Now, are you going to pay my bill and the Senora's for our services – or shall I take you to see the magistrado?"

Alejandro released a guttural cry of frustration. "_Your_ bill, I guess I _have_ to pay – but the Senora's…I will _not_! I will tell everyone I know _not_ to _hire_ her! You gave me a _poor_ recommendation, Doctor. And her failure to be honest will catch up to her someday – and maybe you, too!"

He slapped his riding gloves with the other hand and left in frustration.

Z

Doña Elena was nursing her baby when there was a pounding on the door. She put a small blanket over her chest and Diego, and rose from her rocking chair in the parlor. When she opened the door, she was astonished to see a Madrid civil policeman, in the company of a king's lancer.

"Are you Doña de la Vega? Is this the home of Capitan Alejandro de la Vega?" the policeman asked. The lancer remained quiet.

"Si. What is it? Is everything all right?" Concern wrinkled Elena's expression.

"Did Marta de Silva work for you?"

"Si. But I have not seen her for over two weeks. She was our kitchen maid, a very sweet child."

"You say you have not seen her in two weeks. Are you certain?"

"Si. What is it? What's happened?" Elena was alarmed.

"I am sorry to tell you in this way, but she has been murdered."

Elena swayed, throwing out her free arm for balance. Baby Diego's muffled cry came from under the blanket as Elena was caught by the lancer, and helped by both policeman and lancer back into the parlor.

"Would you like to sit down Senora?"

"Si. Pardon me, but my baby…if you will excuse me a moment…" She turned her back to them, and brought Diego out from under the blanket, then sat back in her rocker. She held Diego up to her shoulder and patted his back, waiting for him to burp. When he did, she laid him in her arms and rocked him, as she talked with the two visitors. Baby Diego quickly fell asleep.

"Now, can you tell me what happened? I will be all right." Elena forced a small smile.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 - The Dragon Has a Name

A/N: There's a bit of intensity in this chapter as we discover things about Ynez, and why she couldn't have children of her own. But I love little Gilberto and his relationship to Ynez. This is a Gilberto establishment chapter. We'll focus a bit more on Little Diego in the next chapter.

CHAPTER THREE – The Dragon Has a Name

The lancer and constable were just leaving when Alejandro stormed into the house. "The _nerve_ of that man! And he calls himself a doctor!"

It was then Alejandro noticed his guests. "Oh! How rude of me! What can I do for you gentlemen?"

The policeman answered. "Your wife has answered our questions, Senor." He turned to face Dona Elena. "Our investigations will continue. If you or your husband thinks of anything, please let us know."

"What did they want, querida?" Alejandro hurried over to give Elena a peck on the cheek, while he took baby Diego and rocked him a minute, then put him in the cradle nearby. "He is such a fine baby, isn't he, mi Felicidad?"

Elena smiled. "Si, he is a very good baby. Let's sit down, Alejandro. I'll call for some tea."

After tea was served, Alejandro asked again. "Why were they here, mi amor?"

"Alejandro, Marta was murdered."

"What? Murdered? How? When, by whom?" Alejandro was shocked.

"They don't know. They're trying to find out. As to how – they said she was stabbed to death and found in a room, but not hers – a cheap room at an inn in another part of town…the place where…well, where the very poor or unfortunates stay."

"What was she doing there? They know nothing else?" His shock was turning to disgust.

"No. Nothing."

Alejandro shook his head. He had a niggling feeling that he should know something, but it was like a vapor, something he couldn't put his finger on.

Z

Word got around, by Alejandro and Elena, not to hire Senora Risendo…not directly and not all at once…but with insinuation there were some irregularities regarding Diego's birth they were not pleased about.

Ynez had become such a skilled liar that she believed everything that came out of her own mouth as gospel truth. The day Doctor Rosario paid her off; he was surprised to see her with a baby boy.

"He is a castaway, Doctor. I happened by a Church the other day, and saw him on the doorstep. I felt sorry for him. So I decided to take him for my own. He is _my_ son, now…Gilberto Avila Risendo is his name."

_And…as soon as I get out of Madrid_, _he will be_ _Gilberto Avila Risendo…de la Vega_. _Don Alejandro will pay for his slander of my good name. I will carry my revenge with me every day. Little Gilberto will know who his real father is from the time he is old enough to understand. I will have my revenge against Don Alejandro. As _he_ ruined _me_ – someday I will ruin him_. _I am patient. I can wait until Gilberto is a grown man in a position of trust_…

Ynez took the baby and her meager belongings from the apartment she had rented under her married name, the one she'd lived in for a year, and fled to her new, smaller apartment in another part of Madrid. How she would make a living now, she had no idea.

_It's not fair_, she cried herself to sleep every night after beating her fists into her pillow. _My name was once a proud and noble name, but Alejandro de la Vega is responsible for my fall from society. I will get my revenge_.

As she settled into her new apartment, which she had rented under her maiden name, Senora Ynez Mendina Avila, she set about trying to find another position. She would have to live a sort of 'double life' for a while – that of Senora Ynez Risendo, widow of Corporal Roberto Risendo, and Senora Ynez Avila, depending on the situation, but a widow in any case.

Corporal Risendo died while attached to the de la Vega regiment. He was sent into a burning barn to retrieve dispatches, and the burning roof collapsed on him. Ynez determined when she got back to Barcelona; she would become Senora Risendo again, once she knew she wasn't being tracked.

_But my son shall receive everything that is coming to him_… _I will sacrifice all for him, and the revenge he shall get for me_…_Revenge for myself, and revenge on Roberto. Even though he was a brute, he was still my husband. Doctors are not always right, as evidenced by that baboso Doctor Rosario. If Roberto had lived, I might have gotten pregnant again. That is but another reason I will get my revenge on Capitan Alejandro de la Vega. I believe I was pregnant once…_

Her mind drifted back…

_Ynez was alone again. Roberto's last leave was two months ago. Every morning, she woke up tired. Soon after breakfast several mornings a week, she would run out back and throw up. She knew it was possible she might be pregnant. She was very hopeful. Time would tell._

_Then, Roberto came home on another three-day pass. The first night, he stayed out all night and got drunk with some of his compadres. After sleeping it off, he went out again and got drunk. This time, he came home in a rage about something, Ynez never did know what. After forcing himself brutally upon her, he beat her. She tried to fight back, but he was so much bigger than her. He punched her again and again about the face, in the stomach, in the chest, in the abdomen, until Ynez passed out from the pain._

_When she awoke, Roberto was gone and she was a bloody black-and-blue mess. She never saw him again. A few months later, she received word he was dead._

Z

The day after receiving payment from Doctor Avila, Ynez and Gilberto moved to yet another part of Madrid, about two steps above the slums. It was all she could afford until she found decent employment. It was difficult to save because Ynez wasn't always allowed to bring little Gilberto along to work with her. During those times, she paid a babysitter. They lived like this for several years.

Z

At three, little Gilberto hung on Ynez's apron strings as they navigated through a sea of people while attempting to get home from the market square, but Ynez moved too quickly, and he was pulled away.

"Mama! Mama!" Little Gilberto called out at the top of his lungs. They were in the marketplace and Ynez only had an hour to do her shopping for the next few days before reporting to a new household. She was distracted in her haste by the press of people. Her arms were full of the food stuffs she'd purchased.

_I hate living here. I can't wait to get home to Barcelona. Soon, I hope_… She turned around and saw little Gilberto was missing. She became frantic._ Where is he?_ She whirled around and began to retrace her steps. "Gilberto! Gilberto! Where are you?"

Her eyes darted around the marketplace, searching for some sign of her son. Finally, she heard faint crying she recognized as Gilberto's. He had scrunched himself up against the side walls of a house at the edge of the market, near where he'd been pulled away. He was frightened.

Ynez kept following his voice, and called out to him. "Gilberto! Gilberto! It's Mother. I'm here. Keep calling out, son! I'll find you! It will be all right!"

"Mama! Mama!" Little Gilberto sobbed, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles.

"Keep calling, Gilberto! I'm coming!"

"Mama, Mama, Mama, Mama!"

Ynez forced her way through the crowd. "Make way, that's my son! Make way. Move! I'm the child's mother!" When she finally saw him, relief flooded into her whole being. She ran to him and knelt beside him.

"It's all right, son. I'm here now. Everything will be all right." She picked him up and carried him home.

Z

"Mama, I scared." Little Gilberto was still crying, but he began to shake as well from the trauma.

"Si, son. I know. But there is nothing to be afraid of. You are safe, now. You are safe with me. We are together." Ynez put the groceries down on their small table in their small apartment and gathered her son in her arms, as they sat in a rocking chair.

"Scared, Mama." Gilberto's lower lip quivered, and wouldn't stop.

"I know, son. But it's all right now."

"Mama, where is Papa?" He turned his head around.

"Papa? _Your_ papa?"

"Si, Mama."

"Muchacho, your papa died when you were born."

"He – died?"

"Yes, son. When you are older, I will tell you more. Just know that I love you, son. Everything will be all right. Soon, we'll have enough money to go home to Barcelona."

Z

Gilberto at five loved adventure. One day, Ynez called him in from play. "Gilberto! Come here, my son! I have some sweet cakes for you!" They lived in the slums of Madrid, a squalid place no decent person would live, only the poorest of the poor, outcasts and criminals dared show their face, let alone live there. Ynez had worked as a maid, a housekeeper, and occasionally as a midwife for people who had not heard about her. She was still saving to go home to Barcelona.

Little Gilberto came bounding in with his wooden toy-sized sword – out of breath and sweaty, but adorable in Ynez's eyes. His medium brown hair, fair skin, and bright, blue eyes, speckled with flecks of gray, always made Ynez catch her breath with gratitude. Finally, someone loved her for who she was. She thanked the gods he was her son. She hadn't been to Church since her husband died six years earlier. She wasn't sure she believed in God anymore.

"So, my son, who or what are you slaying with your sword, today?"

"Mother, today, I am Sir Galahad, slaying the evil dragon." His bright eyes matched his smile.

Ynez could hardly help but smile and shake her head as well. "Dear Gilberto – you are a wonder to me. Come here, and sit with me. Put down your sword for a moment. I have something I need to tell you."

Gilberto was never a rebellious child. He was adventurous, but as sweet-natured as he could be – growing up in the slums. But he also inherited the de la Vega hot temper, which only showed itself occasionally. Even though he was growing up in the slums of Madrid – and saw things little boys shouldn't have to see – somehow, he still remained an innocent at this age. He climbed into his mother's lap. She put her arms around him and hugged him, then gently set him in his smaller-sized chair beside her.

"Son, would you like to know the name of your dragon?"

"My dragon has a name?"

"Si, he does."

"Well…what is it, Mother?" Gilberto's little brow furrowed – it caused little wrinkles all across his eyebrows. He sensed Mother was very, very serious. He felt this was going to be very important.

"Son, I've never told you about your father."

"No…you just said – he died."

"He's not dead. My husband is dead, but he was not your father. Your father's name is Don Alejandro de la Vega. HE – is your dragon."

"But how – why?"

"He is an evil man, Gilberto. _He_ is why we're living in the slums of Madrid. Your mother rejected you because when you were born your legs were misshapen. That means crooked, not straight. Your father's family is very proud and they are also very rich people. Their heirs must be born perfect. So I said I would take you and love you, and they gave you to me."

"My – mother? Aren't _you_ my – mother, Mother?"

"Si, I am your Mother, but I did not give birth to you. You are my adopted son."

"What does adopted mean?"

"I just told you."

Gilberto's little mind had trouble with it. Ynez reached out her arm. "Come back to my lap, son."

Gilberto climbed back up into Ynez's lap and she put her arms around him again. She half-laid him on his back so that he could look at her while she spoke. "Gilberto, you couldn't be more my son if I had borne you from my own body. You've seen ladies with big bellies before, remember? And I told you they were having a baby?"

"Si, Mother I remember." But his eyebrows still had little wrinkles from left to right.

"I never had a big belly, Gilberto. I never had a child from my body. But you, my son…you are better to me than any child that could have been born from me. I love you, my son. Don't ever forget that. As you get older, I'll tell you more."

"But if Ah-le-han-dro – de la –Ve-ga is my father, why is my name Risendo?" He struggled to remember how Ynez pronounced his father's name.

"Because that's my married name, my dear son – and it's a proud name. You are a de la Vega by birth, but your 'official' name that you must tell everyone is Risendo. No one must know you are a de la Vega, son. Not yet. It's very important. Tell no one. It will be our secret. We can talk about it between ourselves, but not with anyone else. Promise me, son. It's very important."

"I – I promise, Mother. I promise…and cross my heart and hope to die if I don't!"

Ynez gave him another squeeze and put him down. "Now you run along and play!"

As Gilberto grew, Ynez showered him and spoiled him with her love, but also regaled him with tales of how Don Alejandro de la Vega had ruined her life, and by extension…his. Year after year, his hatred for the father he'd never known grew. His imagination went wild. Sometimes Alejandro was the evil dragon, and he was Galahad, the good knight who would slay him. Sometimes his father was an evil wizard that Gilberto, by his purity, would defeat. His imagination ran away with him as to what he would do to his father when he met him.

Gilberto loved his mother very much. She was all that he had. But his hatred began to spawn evil deeds.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 - Parallel Lives

A/N: This chapter is longer, but shows us quite a bit, and grows our boys to age twelve, focusing on Diego's life a bit more than Gilberto.

CHAPTER FOUR – Parallel Lives

Alejandro took his family home to Alta California after his one-year military service term was completed. By the time they reached Los Angeles, Diego was nearly a year old, and a joy to his parents.

At three years of age, Diego already showed his love for adventure. He was a very brave little boy who loved exploring.

"Diego! Diego, where are you?" Doña Elena called to her son.

Diego had been exploring in the Library, but had seemingly gone missing. Elena found a book overturned, and her son was nowhere to be found.

She turned back towards the foyer, when she heard a young boy's giggle. She whirled around and saw little Diego standing in front of the fireplace.

Smiling, Elena dashed over to little Diego, picked him up and whirled him around.

"You poco zorro, you! Thought you would hide from Ma-_Ma_, did you?"

As she whirled him around, he squealed with delight. "Faster, Ma-_Ma_! Faster! Whee!"

Elena whirled around with him outstretched in her hands, then whirled them over to the sofa, where they fell in a heap, both laughing hysterically.

"Hey, what's all the commotion in here?" Alejandro pushed his black 'bangs' out of his eyes, as he stood with his hands on his hips in the doorway, feigning anger.

"We have a little fox here, Alejandro. He was hiding from me…just when it's time for his bath."

Little Diego moaned in his high little voice. "Oh no, Ma-_Ma_. Not a bath!"

Alejandro laughed from the doorway. "Now son, you know that cleanliness is next to godliness." He darted over and grabbed the little boy from his mother, and slung him over his shoulder. Diego squealed both from delight and dread.

"My turn, my dearest Felicidad. I'll make sure he gets clean!"

"And Alejandro…"

"Si, mi Felicidad."

"Don't forget to wash behind his ears!"

Alejandro laughed out loud and bounced up and down to give little Diego a ride on the way to the washtub.

Z

One day when Diego was five, Elena lost track of him while dealing with a dispute among two servants.

"Diego! Diego! Mi poco zorro, my little fox – where are you? Diego! Are you hiding from your mother?"

She searched all over the house and couldn't find him. Frantically, she ran out into the garden. "Diego! Diego!" No answer. Elena quickly became alarmed. She ran to the front of the house.

"Diego! Diego! Mi hijo, where are you?"

She heard him laugh, and she knew he was all right. But where was he?

"I hear you, mi poco zorro! Where are you?"

She heard his childish laughter again. He was such a joyful child.

"Up here, Mother…on top of the castle walls, slaying a dragon!" He had his little wooden sword with him, swishing it about.

Elena was alarmed. She looked up and saw him on the roof of the hacienda. "Diego! Come down from there! You could fall and get hurt! Come down this minute!"

"Won't fall, Mother…climbed many times – you did not catch me!" He laughed again.

"Then, show me, son. Come down quickly – but carefully!" She shook her head. She wondered what would become of this reckless child. He hadn't been seriously hurt yet, not even a broken bone, just cuts, scrapes, and bruises from his various adventures.

As he climbed down, Elena could tell he _had_ done this many times…how had he escaped detection before? She didn't call him poco zorro for nothing – he was sneaky.

Z

Ynez and Gilberto finally reached Barcelona just shy of Gilberto's tenth birthday. Ynez learned that her father had died, but because of all of her moves and name changes, her family couldn't find her. She shed no tears. Before he died, Ynez's father finally had some success in his position, and had received the trust of a wealthy relative of the alcalde of Barcelona. He presented Ynez's mother with a monthly stipend that gave her more than enough to live on for the duration of her life.

Senora Avila put her prejudices aside, and welcomed Ynez and Gilberto into the household. Finally, life for Ynez Risendo settled down, and she could raise her son in relative ease and comfort. After her mother died, her brother Gilberto Avila made sure his little sister was well provided for. That gave Ynez the money she needed to send her son Gilberto to all the best schools in Barcelona. Since he was a de la Vega, nothing was too good for him. He had to have the best, and be the best at everything.

But hatred began to show in cruelty. One day Ynez came home from work to find Gilberto trapping, then mercilessly torturing some field mice caught in a neighbor's barn.

Z

The years in Alta California were good to the de la Vegas. Alejandro increased his land and cattle holdings, and was looked upon in high esteem among the local dons. He was a natural leader among the caballeros. Elena raised Diego to be a caring and considerate young man, a leader among his playmates.

With each passing year, Diego's boldness and bravery grew. By the time he was ten; he was an accomplished tree climber and was gracefully athletic in many other ways as well. He was also very intelligent and mastered his studies quickly. He was considerate of others and respectful and compassionate with animals.

The Escalante children visited often. The boys, eight-year-old Francisco and little three-year old Ramon decided to dare their five-year-old sister to climb a tall oak near the de la Vega hacienda.

"Aw come on, Victoria," Francisco teased. "You aren't scared, are ya?"

"No, I am _not_ scared! I can do anything you do – and better!" Victoria put her little hands on her hips and pouted.

Ramon laughed. "Prove it, Sis-ter. Dare ya!"

"All right, I will! You just watch." She huffed, and waited until they boosted her to the lowest tree branch.

They watched as Victoria climbed higher and higher, the limbs getting thinner and thinner.

"Sis-ter, come down. Better come down…now! Mama and Papa…be mad." Little Ramon wasn't laughing anymore.

"It's beautiful up here! You should see it! I can see all the way to the pueblo – and beyond!" Victoria's eyes were wide open. The view was breathtaking.

Francisco chimed in with all the authority of an eight-year old. "Victoria, come down! Ramon's right. Mama and Papa _will_ be mad if you fall."

"I'll come down when I'm good and ready!" She harrumphed, and kept gazing. As she twisted around, she nearly fell, and cried out.

"Are you all right Victoria?" Diego had seen everything from the hacienda. When Victoria started climbing, he dashed out to stand next to the boys. Victoria had six eyes staring at her, watching her every move.

"I'm f-fine, Diego." Her voice trembled.

"I'll come up to get you. You stay right there." Diego glared at the Escalante boys. "You two – you stay here! Shame on you…for daring your sister to climb that tree all by herself! If I had a sister, I'd protect her, not goad her!" He put all the authority he could into his medium-high ten-year-old voice.

Francisco and Ramon hung their heads a moment. The Escalante children were enough younger than Diego that they deferred to him, not only because of age, but because of his class.

As Diego climbed the tree, he spoke quietly to Victoria, hoping to calm her. When he reached her, she grabbed on to him a little too hard, and they slipped down the tree. Little Victoria screamed.

"It's all right, Victoria! It's all right. Just put your arms around my neck, and we'll climb down together." Diego's voice had a soothing quality to it.

Just as they reached the lower branches, their combined weight snapped the branch Diego was standing on, and they fell from the tree about eight feet. Victoria screamed. Francisco and Ramon ran to their fallen amigo. Diego threw out his right arm to brace for the fall. He landed on it hard, but he kept Victoria from hitting the ground. She landed on top of him.

Victoria wailed. Francisco gently lifted Victoria off Diego, and set her on the ground. Diego didn't move. As the oldest Escalante, Francisco took charge.

"Ramon, you look after Sister. I'll see to Diego. I think he had the wind knocked out of him."

Z

Ynez was washing clothes when a neighbor came running up. "Senora, your son has been hurt!" The blood drained from Ynez's face.

"No! Show me! What happened?" Ynez quickly dropped the shirt in the laundry tub and ran after her neighbor.

Z

Francisco went running to the hacienda for help.

"Senora! Senora de la Vega! It's Diego! He's hurt!"

Elena's eyes widened in fear and dread. "Calm down, Francisco! Tell me what happened!"

"It's Diego! He, I think he hurt his arm."

"Quickly! Show me!" Elena quickly called for a servant. "Please tell Patron Alejandro to come at once – and get the doctor for Diego!"

"Si Senora." The servant quickly went in search of Don Alejandro, while sending another servant for the doctor.

Z

"It is broken, I'm afraid." Doctor Hernandez had a gentle touch, and a gentle heart. Diego was sitting in the Library on the sofa, holding his arm. Doctor Hernandez was tying the ends of a large dishtowel together for a sling.

"Well, Diego, you had quite an adventure today, didn't you?" Hernandez was just beginning to show a few white hairs, but they stuck out in stark contrast to his thick, black hair.

Diego blushed and lowered his head. "Si. A little too much."

Diego looked up at the knock on the door. A moment later, a servant showed Senora Escalante and her three children into the Library. The Escalante children had never been inside such an elegant hacienda before. They had been to the garden many times, but not inside. They remained silent. Their mother warned them not to speak unless spoken to. When she spoke, Senora Escalante's smooth, soft voice held earnestness.

"Don Diego, gracias for helping my little daughter. She is somewhat like you, I think, adventurous and fearless. She is only five, but is always trying to keep up with her brothers, and you, I think." She turned to her daughter. "Victoria, you may say 'gracias' now."

Victoria was awestruck and overwhelmed. She was suddenly struck with an uncustomary shyness, which her mother found humorous. She turned to Diego, Doña Elena, and Doctor Hernandez, and spoke with a sense of humor.

"It appears that a cat has gotten my daughter's tongue. Don Diego, gracias for helping my Chiquita Victoria down from the tree."

Doctor Hernandez placed the makeshift sling over Diego's shoulder and placed his splinted arm in it. "There you are, Diego. You'll be fine in about four to six weeks."

"Four to six weeks! That's forever!" Diego's ten-year-old voice wailed.

"Now, Diego, don't be disrespectful. Doctor Hernandez knows what he is talking about." Elena put her arm gently around her son's shoulder. She was glad he wasn't hurt worse.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Hernandez. But – weeks? What will I do until then?"

Elena chuckled. "Well, mi poco zorro, you will have to find other things to do besides climb trees, won't you?"

Little Victoria finally found her voice. "Diego – gracias."

"De nada, Victoria." Diego sat tall on the sofa, his eyes twinkled at Victoria.

Z

Ynez came upon Gilberto, who was lying in a heap next to a building. He was bruised and bloody. His left arm hung at a strange and unusual angle.

"Gilberto, what happened? Are you all right, son? What happened?"

Gilberto's face was like stone. He said nothing. One eye was bruised and swelling. Blood trickled from his mouth. Other bruises began to show up on his upper cheeks. He held his left arm as best he could with his right, but the lower arm dangled strangely.

Ynez tightened her jaw and her eyes narrowed. "Who did this, my son?"

Gilberto said nothing, but hatred filled his eyes.

Once Ynez got him home, she went for a doctor, who set Gilberto's arm. He only cried out once, as the bone was set. He was cooperative, but nothing could make him share what happened. He had set his face like a stone.

As the doctor left, he gave Ynez instructions. "Just keep his arm elevated. Keep it in the sling for about a week. He'll be fine in about six to eight weeks. It could have been worse; the skin is not broken."

Gilberto's head shot up. His eyes widened, then quickly narrowed in anger and frustration, but he said nothing until the doctor left. His ten-year old voice had a snarling quality to it, even though it was a medium-high tone.

"Don't worry, Mother. I'll be all right. I now know what it is like to hate. They will pay for this... beating. Now I understand what it's like to want vengeance."

"Save it my son. Save it for Don Alejandro de la Vega."

Gilberto was silent a moment, turning the hatred inward. "I intend to, Mother."

Z

The next two years brought more success to Don Alejandro, causing him to spend more time out on the range, in the barns, at horse and cattle auctions, and with other caballeros, who regularly came to him for advice. But somehow, amidst it all, Alejandro found time to spend with his little family. Doña Elena received welcome news, but because of her age, Doctor Hernandez was concerned. The pregnancy went well for several months, but around the seventh month, Elena experienced great pain.

Diego came home from his private tutor's house, to find his father home from the fields early. Alejandro's face was ashen.

"Diego, my son, come sit next to me, por favor."

"What's wrong, Father?" He sat down in the sala next to his father on the settee. Alejandro looked down at his hands for a moment, then gulped, and shifted on the settee in order to face Diego.

"It's – your mother, son. She's very ill."

Diego's bottom lip quivered as he pursed his lips together. "What's wrong with her?" He nervously ran his hands through his hair; much like his father did, with the same result. Somehow, when he did that, he looked much younger than his twelve years.

Alejandro drew in a long breath. He exhaled slowly. "Diego, you know that your mother was expecting another baby, didn't you?"

"Si, Father. You told me." Diego's eyes widened.

"Well, unfortunately, your mother has lost the baby. That means the baby died."

"Si, I know. I've heard of others…" Diego's brow furrowed. "Is Mother sick because the baby died?"

Alejandro let out a breath. "Si, Son. The doctor could not get here earlier…but what I need to say to you son, is this: outside you can be as loud as you want. But when you are inside the house, you will need to be quiet. Your mother needs her rest. She needs as much rest as she can get. Comprende?"

"Si, Father. I – will be very quiet when I am inside. You will not even know I am here, I will be so quiet…" He was hopeful, but anxious. "Will Mother be all right? She will get well, won't she?"

"I pray she will, Diego. I pray she will."

Z

Three days later, it rained. _It is fitting_. _My Felicidad is gone, and all of heaven is weeping, just as I am, just as Diego is…Oh my Felicidad, how can I live without you? What will I do without you? I miss you so much already. I have no idea how I can go on…_

Almost as if he could hear Elena's voice speaking to him inside, thoughts passed through his mind. He wasn't sure if it was Elena speaking to him, or if he was speaking to himself. _You have Diego. He is such a fine son. He longs for your approval and your love. He is an adventurous one, like you. He will be a credit to the de la Vega name. He is already growing tall and graceful. He is the best of both of us_. _Love him. Shower him with discipline and love. He will make us proud_.

At the gravesite, twelve-year-old Diego's eyes were swollen with tears, which streamed down his cheeks, his dark hair plastered to his head in the rain, locks stuck to his forehead. Similarly, Alejandro's hair was plastered his forehead in the rain. He stood with his arm around his son, who was already over five feet tall. Alejandro's face reflected his deep grief.

Alejandro didn't know how he and Diego would go on…how Diego would grow up without his mother, but he was determined to make sure Diego would grow up to be a man after his own heart.

TBC

Next Up: Teenage Twins


	5. Chapter 5 Teenage Twins

A/N: A bit of a longer chapter, getting through their teen years. We're hunkering down to weather the weather. We're in Sandy's path, but I expect we'll be all right. If our electricity holds, I'll try to get another chapter up in a couple days. Had a bad cold earlier in the week and worked on the next story, which is dearer to my heart, and will be my last one. I'm hoping to time it to end just before Christmas.

CHAPTER FIVE – TEENAGE TWINS

The year after Elena died; Alejandro started taking Diego with him to cattle and horse auctions. Alejandro noticed Diego had inherited the talent for knowing how to choose only the best horses. Alejandro taught Diego what to look for and the importance of bloodlines. Diego caught on quickly and seemed to have a knack and affinity for it.

_Today, I am thirteen. I wonder what Father has planned for today_. Diego jumped out of bed and into his clothes.

"Diego!" Alejandro's voice called him from the hallway. "Rise and shine, son. Happy Birthday! I have something special I want you to see."

"Coming Father." Diego wriggled into his boots, ran his hands through his hair, and dashed into his father's open arms in the hallway for a huge bear hug. Alejandro released Diego only far enough to keep his son in front of him, while keeping his hands on Diego's arms.

"Happy Birthday, son. How old are you today?" Alejandro grinned.

Diego chuckled. "Oh, Father. You know very well how old I am today."

"Diego, you're becoming a man, son, so I'm giving you a man's present. He's out in the corral."

Diego's eyes opened wide and his mouth hung open. "The stallion! Father, did you get me that black stallion?"

Alejandro grinned from ear-to-ear, as he released his son. "You'd better go find out, son."

Diego hurried out to the corral. Alejandro followed him out at a slower pace. "Father, he's magnificent!" Diego watched as the stallion reared up when he saw him.

"What will you call him, Diego?" Alejandro caught up and put his arm around his son's shoulder.

"I'm going to call him Midnight, because he is so black. Gracias, Father. He's the best present I ever got!"

"De nada, son. I know how much you love horses. And I know how long you've had an eye on this one. He has already been broken for riding. I had an Indian friend do it. They're gentler. The horses choose to submit to the human instead of being forced to submit. It's almost like wooing a ladylove." Alejandro looked at the stallion with great admiration.

"What a wonderful idea, I like that. I like that very much. Father, gracias again. He is wonderful." Diego looked at his father with grateful eyes, then fixed them on the snorting black stallion. Midnight came over to claim a carrot from Diego's open palm.

Midnight and Diego were inseparable for years.

Z

Gilberto and Ynez spent his thirteenth birthday with Uncle Gilberto and Senora Avila, who was getting senile in some ways, but still acutely aware in others. Ynez's mother spoke her mind and didn't mind who got hurt. Senora Avila pulled Ynez aside while Gilberto went into the kitchen.

"Ynez, where did you find that boy, anyway? He's getting to be a wild one." Ynez's mother coughed as she laughed. "You said you gave birth to him. I don't believe it. He doesn't bear resemblance to you at all, and he certainly doesn't look anything like that, that army man you eloped with. Not only that, but that boy is very cruel. Don't think I haven't seen how he tortures any alley animal he gets a hold of. Where did get his mean streak from?"

Ynez bristled and glared. She grabbed her mother harshly on the arm. Senora Avila stifled a small cry.

"Mother, be _quiet_! Gilberto is _my son_. I will not tolerate you belittling him. His father and I – had an affair while he was on leave from the army. His father was a much respected army officer. It was after Roberto died. I was lonely." Ynez made her mother believe her.

Z

In honor of Gilberto's birthday, in private, as usual, Ynez presented him with a certificate of enrollment at Barcelona's best fencing school for boys Gilberto's age. "Your fencing lessons begin tomorrow, Gilberto. For our revenge to be complete, you need to be especially skilled in swordsmanship on par with the de la Vegas. We know they are taught by the very best. I cannot afford the very best right now, so I've done the next best thing. I'm starting you early."

"Gracias, Mother." Gilberto rolled his eyes. _Leave it to mother to be practical, but she never gets me anything I want…only what she wants me to have_.

"And son." She reached behind her and pulled out a long, thin black velvet bag with gold drawstrings.

"Si?"

"You're going to need this."

Gilberto's eyes shone. He was sure he knew what was inside the bag. He quickly drew it out and held it up to the light, turning it this way and that, then swished the air with it.

"It's a beginner's weight sword, son, made especially for young men your age."

Gilberto smiled from ear to ear. He leaned over and planted a huge kiss on Ynez's cheek.

"Gracias, Mother. Muchas gracias."

Z

The next two years seemed to fly by. Diego grew six more inches and was now nearly six feet tall. His adventurous streak continued.

On his fifteenth birthday, Diego took a ride out in the countryside near Diablo Canyon. He finally felt ready to do something he'd only dreamt about. Only with the best of horses could it be done. His black Andulusian stallion, Midnight, had strained a muscle on a running gallop over a smaller gulch the week before, so Diego gave him a rest. He'd thought about this for over a year. Francisco and Ramon Escalante had come with him today. Victoria stayed at the tavern with their mother.

"It can't be done, Diego. You'll break your neck, or die."

"Oh, be quiet Francisco. Let him try." Ramon was younger and more daring.

Diego let out a breathy chuckle. He hadn't laughed out loud in a 'belly' laugh since his mother died, but he still smiled easily and laughed quietly with what others would call a chuckle. When excited, his eyes widened into a joyous twinkle, and his grin reached both sides of his face.

"Just you watch, Francisco. I'll show you how it's done." Diego grinned. His eyes twinkled. Diego's voice had begun changing from a medium-pitched boy's voice, to a slightly lower young man's voice with smooth overtones.

He rode Pegasus, one of his father's best stallions up to the edge and peered over. Pegasus was a beautiful Andalusian white stallion, larger than most, about seventeen hands high. Dulcinea later came from this esteemed bloodline. He leaned over and whispered into the stallion's ear. Francisco and Ramon were too far away to hear what he said.

Then, in a voice all could hear, Diego said, "It's time." He patted the stallion's neck, and rode back about a hundred feet.

Z

Gilberto celebrated his fifteenth birthday with his mother, his uncle, and a few friends he'd made at the fencing school in Barcelona. Senora Avila died the year before. After everyone left, Ynez motioned to Gilberto to join her on a settee in the family parlor. He'd grown to almost six feet; his medium brown hair was thick and styled to perfection.

Gilberto rolled his eyes. He'd grown used to these annual reviews of the evils of his father, what he'd done to them, and how they were going to get revenge. Or rather, how _he_ was going to get revenge. He shook his head with boredom again. It seemed so far away. He wondered if it really ever happened.

"Remember how Don Alejandro de la Vega disinherited you, son. Remember how your mother rejected you. Remember that I took you in as my own son. I could not love you more. Remember how Capitan de la Vega sent my husband into the flaming barn when he was killed. Remember how Don Alejandro ruined it for me in Madrid so that I had trouble finding work. He ruined my life. You, my son, will get vengeance for us."

"I know, Mother. I know." Gilberto tapped his foot, and looked at his hands, turning them up, then over, several times.

"We will have our revenge son. We will be rich beyond our wildest dreams – when it is time."

"When will that be, Mother?" Gilberto started cleaning his fingernails with other fingernails.

"We must be patient, son. This takes great planning. You are still very young. Things will work out. How did you like your present, son?" Ynez had given her son a pearl-handled dagger. She'd saved up for months in order to pay for it.

Gilberto took the dagger in his hands and turned it over, dragging a finger over the pearl handle. He tested the sharpness of the blade on one of his hairs, then replaced the dagger in its sheath.

"It's beautiful, Mother. I love it." He leaned over and dutifully gave her a hug and a kiss. The truth was he didn't know what he would ever do with it. Then his eyes gleamed and an evil smile crossed his face as he pulled it from its leather sheath and watched it gleam when the light hit it. He knew exactly what to do with it. He'd try it out on whatever alley creatures he found.

Z

Diego spurred the stallion on. As the stallion increased speed, the Escalante brothers' anticipation grew.

"He'll never make it."

"Francisco, you are such a naysayer. Diego has great courage. He will make it."

"Ramon, you have a lot to learn. It's not how much courage Diego has. It's whether or not that stallion can actually jump that canyon."

They watched and turned their heads quickly as Diego sped by them.

Their eyes followed the jump as if they were following one end of a rainbow to the other. Pegasus leaped across the gorge, and landed safely on the other side. After running about fifty feet past the edge, Diego pulled him up, and turned him around, stopping him just before the edge. Pegasus snorted with his own exhilaration and pawed the ground.

"He did it!" The Escalante brothers shouted in unison.

"You did it!" Diego exclaimed as he leaned over and hugged Pegasus by the neck. "Good boy, Pegasus! Good boy!"

"Are you going jump back, Diego?" Francisco's eyes were full of wonder.

Diego's eyes reflected the thrill of adrenaline and the endorphins that followed. "I don't think I better press my luck – this time. I'll meet you at the bridge."

Maybe he'd try it again once Midnight was healed up. He was sure the black stallion could jump it as well as Pegasus did.

Z

Two years later, Ynez threw a party to rival the best Barcelona had to offer. Gilberto couldn't understand it because usually parties like this were thrown at age eighteen. The day before the party, Ynez called Gilberto to her side. She dismissed her helpers and told them to come back in two hours. She had something very important to say to her son, and she didn't want to be interrupted.

"Gilberto, come sit next to me, will you?" She leaned her face forward, and he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Ynez's face had already begun to show the effects of her hard life as she approached the age of forty. Wrinkles lined her face and her expression appeared quite severe. Unless she smiled, she was quite formidable to look at.

"Mother, gracias for this party – I want you to know how grateful I am. But why this year – why now – instead of next year – when I'll be eighteen?"

She patted the settee next to her. "Because son, next year at this time, you'll be in Madrid at the Military Training Academy. It's a four-year intensive academy that will teach you military tactics, campaign strategy, horsemanship, and leadership. You'll learn advanced swordsmanship from some of the best swordsmen in all Europe. You're going to need all these skills for our plan. I – tried to get you into the University of Madrid, but they only hand out a few scholarships every year, and we can't wait. The Academy is the next best thing. In fact, some of your teachers are professors at the University.

"You'll graduate at age twenty-two and go directly into the Army as a Private. But I know you, my son. You'll be promoted quickly. I've seen this in my mind many times. You'll spend eight years rising through the ranks. Long before you are thirty, you'll be a commissioned officer in the King's Army. And by the time you're thirty-five, you'll be a King's Emissary."

Gilberto shook his head in amazement. _Mother has my whole life planned out for me. But I kind of like what she has planned, if it gets the revenge and prestige we're looking for_.

Z

The battle was over. Fires and smoke from burned wagons, fired cannons, burned trees, bushes, and bodies, littered the field. Termed the 'August Revolution' because it took place in August, the rebellion had been crushed.

Diego was returning from his uncle's funeral, accompanied by his tutor. Diego's compassionate nature had drawn him to the battlefield to see if there was anything he could do. He had grown to just over six feet at his last measurement. He was almost as tall as his father now. But he knew he didn't have his full height. The de la Vega men didn't usually reach their full height until they were in their early twenties.

As he waded through small fires, smoke, and bodies, Diego had to hold his nose because of the stench of gunpowder, smoke, and blood. The wounded were everywhere, crying out for help and attention. The dead were strewn about like rag dolls thrown without thought as to where they would land. He looked to his instructor, who waved him on.

"But Senor Galindez, can we not stop to help them?" Diego coughed as he took in a breath. He shook his head to rid himself of the strong stench.

"Diego, there are so many. We have to get home to your father. He is expecting us. He will worry if we don't arrive on time tomorrow night."

As they walked, Diego held his nose or his breath and looked around. He spotted something out of the corner of his eye. "Senor Galindez, look over there. Is that..."

His instructor followed Diego's line of vision. "That's not something you see every day. I wonder…"

Diego walked slowly towards the tree where a very young boy sat with his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his bent knees. The boy appeared to be in shock. He looked up with huge, sad brown eyes as Diego stood tall in front of him.

Diego called out to him. "Muchacho! Muchacho!" No response.

"Diego, I don't think he can hear you. I think he's in shock, and it's no wonder. He is such a small boy to be on this battlefield." Galindez put his hand on Diego's shoulder. "Let's be going, Diego."

"We can't just leave him here!"

"Diego, someone will come for him."

"We don't know that. His parents are probably dead. He looks as though he's been out here for days. He's probably half-starved."

"Maybe so, but what can you do? You're still a boy yourself!"

"I am _not_! I'm seventeen!" Diego was indignant.

Galindez snorted. "All right, Diego. Take him home, and see what your father says. But remember, I tried to warn you!"

Diego leaned over and picked up the large-eyed little boy, whose expression reflected the weight of the world.

Z

Doctor Hernandez completed his examination. "He seems to be physically fine, except that he's deaf. I've given him a number of hearing tests. He does seem to see and acknowledge the world. He just doesn't respond to anything aural. He hasn't made a sound, either. He's probably without speech as well. Deaf people usually are. It would depend on how long he's been deaf."

Hernandez closed his medical bag. "Diego, are you sure you want to assume responsibility for this boy?" He repeated the same question Galindez had first asked, and Alejandro later repeated.

Diego rolled his eyes. "Father, with your permission, por favor."

Alejandro tried once more to reason with his son. "But why, son? Why do you want this little boy? He may not be able to learn anything. He may never respond to you the way you think he should. Why spend all this energy on him? If he goes to an orphanage, any living relative trying to find him will have an easier time of it than if we keep him."

"I know Father. There's just something about this little boy. And Father, I should have – had another brother or a sister, who would be about his age."

Alejandro nearly blew his stack. "This boy is _not_ a de la Vega! Fine! Keep him, son! You will be responsible for him! Teach him whatever he can learn, but is not a de la Vega. He'll be a servant until he comes of age, and can make his own way in the world. Then he can choose whether to stay or go."

Diego let out a breath, but set his face like a stone. "I'll take care of him, Father. You won't need to lift a finger."

After the blowup, Alejandro seemed to calm down. "What's his name, son?"

"I don't know Father. He hasn't spoken his name, or responded to anything. I think I'll call him – Felipe. I've always liked that name."

"Felipe." Alejandro shook his head and stomped out of the room, clearly frustrated, but knowing further argument was futile. Diego had made up his mind. He reminded Alejandro of himself, stubborn, daring, and persistent.

Little Felipe followed Alejandro with his eyes, then turned towards Diego. Doctor Hernandez packed up his medical bag and Diego showed him out.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Diego."

"It will be fine, Doctor. Gracias for examining him."

Diego went back to the sala and sat next to little Felipe. He smiled and picked up the young boy and carried him to a cot in his own bedroom. He hoped he knew what he was doing, too. Even though he sounded confident for his father and Doctor Hernandez, Diego gulped, but tried not to show his fear. How would he teach this young boy? Who knew what trauma this little one had been through?

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Rising in the Ranks

CHAPTER SIX – Rising in the Ranks

The day he graduated from Military Officers Training Academy at age twenty-two, Ynez hosted a celebration for her son. After the party was over, she pulled him aside for another talk.

Gilberto graduated with honors. His instructors gave him all the recommendations he needed to begin his military enlistment. They found him intelligent, apt, and he excelled at nearly everything. He was athletic and graceful. His fencing instructors were near master level themselves, and they taught him everything they knew. His instructors in military strategy and leadership gave him high marks. He had grown to his full height to two-three inches over six feet.

Ynez couldn't have been more proud of him. But she knew all along he would excel. He was a de la Vega, and she never let him forget it.

"Son, I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh, Mother, must we? You've told me time and time again about Don Alejandro de la Vega. I'm growing tired of it. Sometimes I think you tell me a fairy tale. Something that is not real."

"Si, I know you have heard this many times. It is not a fairy tale. But there's something I haven't told you before about your birth, son. I've waited until you were mature enough to understand the whole story. You're about to embark on your first military enlistment. I want you to know everything now, son."

Gilberto sighed, and sat down on the settee with a glass of wine in his hand. He rolled his eyes. _What now_? _What else can she tell me? I know my legs were bad as a baby, but I grew out of it as she said. I know Alejandro de la Vega is my father. I know he ruined her reputation as a midwife, and I know that my natural mother rejected me because of my legs. But they're perfectly fine, and always have been, as long as I can remember. I never quite understood that_.

Several times a year, every year since he was five, Gilberto had the story drummed into his being. In the back of his mind, through all the doubts that anything would ever come of it – was the fact that truth was on his side. His mother and he had suffered injustice. And he was going to be the avenger, the righter of wrongs. After all, his dragon had a name – Don Alejandro de la Vega.

Gilberto let out another breath, gently swirling the wine glass in his right hand. "All right, Mother."

Ynez motioned for him to scoot over and let her sit next to him. "Are you listening to me son? This is very, very important. It is the last missing piece I never told you before. But when you hear it, you'll understand why we're doing all this."

"All right. I'm listening." Gilberto let out a breath and cocked his head to the side.

Ynez looked him straight in the eye, with all seriousness.

"You have a twin brother."

"What? A brother? I thought you said _I_ was the de la Vega heir. That's what we've been planning all these years. That someday the de la Vega fortune will be ours! But a twin brother? Wouldn't everything go to him? I don't understand, Mother." Gilberto experienced unbelief, shock, and bewilderment.

"You have a twin brother, but _you_ were born two minutes _before_ he was. You _are_ the de la Vega heir. _You_ are the one who is entitled to the de la Vega fortune. That birthmark on your leg proves _you_ are the de la Vega heir, but your twin brother has one too. Someday, you will meet him, and your father. That will be only one of the proofs you will need to convince them – but it will be the main proof. Your birthday is another proof. And, although I don't know what your brother looks like – _you_ have a family resemblance to your parents – subtle, but it's there. They'll be able to see it when our revenge is complete."

"A _twin_ brother? Is he an _identical_ twin? Will we look _exactly_ alike? Is there someone out in California that looks just like me?" His questions came rapid-fire.

"Like I said son, all I know is that you have a twin brother, and he has been raised in California. I haven't been able to find out his name or if you two are identical or are what is called 'fraternal' twins. The only way to know is to stand next to him. When you meet him, you'll know. But first, my son, I want you to know just how proud of you I am. You will make a fine military officer!

"But there is one more thing son. You will need to learn how to control your hot temper when something or someone makes you angry. You have a temper that you probably inherited from the de la Vegas, but in order to advance, you'll need to discipline yourself and hold your anger in. There's a saying son, and I want you to remember it. It will serve you well. 'Revenge is a dish best served – cold.' We will talk of this further, especially in years to come as you prepare to go to California, hopefully as a King's Emissary.

Gilberto interjected. "Why an Emissary, Mother?"

"Because an Emissary will have all the power and authority of the King of Spain behind him – in what – _ever_ he does! Comprende?"

"Ooooooh, Si, Mother. I understand." Gilberto grinned.

Z

Diego unpacked his trunk. He knew he would be years older than many of his fellow students at the University of Madrid. It had been hard to say goodbye, knowing he wouldn't be home for four years. He watched as the relationship between Felipe and his father grew, in spite of Alejandro's early vehement reluctance. Diego understood. He knew it was a touchy subject, bringing up the grief from his mother dying in childbirth, but Diego also knew the great capacity for love his father had. Alejandro promised to teach Felipe to read and write while Diego was away. He thought back…

"_Father, can you see what an asset Felipe is? He is so gentle with the animals. The horses just love him, and although he doesn't like the cattle too well, they seem to like him."_

_Alejandro shook his head in amazement. "You're right, son. Felipe is definitely becoming an asset."_

"_But what about his education, Father? The Indians have helped us teach him sign language so we can communicate, but without his hearing, it will be difficult for him."_

"_I'll teach him to read and write while you're gone to the University. I taught you, didn't I? I'll teach him, too." He said it with affection and a smile. He tried not to think about how lonely he would be while Diego was gone, or how old he was beginning to feel at age fifty._

_Diego's thirst for adventure continued to cause him to secretly perform feats of physical prowess and skill, but he was more cautious, and planned more carefully. But now that Midnight was older, he couldn't jump Diablo Canyon anymore. The night before Diego left for Madrid, he went out to the stables._

"_Midnight, old boy, I'm setting you free. Go find a pretty filly and have yourself a family." He slapped the stallion's rump. Midnight ran off into the night. Diego had no idea at the time that Tornado was in Midnight's bloodline, when he found his second black stallion several years later._

_Pueblo de Los Angeles somehow survived a nasty alcalde who executed Senora Escalante for merely helping a wounded man, and imprisoned Senor Escalante at Devil's Fortress. But this new commandante was almost reasonable, though somewhat harsh at times. At least he was not dictatorial. Alejandro felt it was time for Diego to complete his education. Diego was thankful. He didn't know what Los Angeles would be like when he got home, but he felt in his heart something big was just ahead._

As he walked around Madrid, he couldn't help but feel grateful_. I'm grateful to God for life, and grateful to Father for allowing me to come here, especially since unrest has been building in California_. He stood in front of the palace and wondered about the King. His father had told him to ask for an audience with the King if he had a chance. Diego decided to send a note to the Queen instead. It was to her side of the royal family that the de la Vegas were known.

When Diego came back to his rooms, someone waited.

"Hola. Are you Diego de la Vega, son of Don Alejandro de la Vega?"

"Si. What can I do for you?"

The older, shorter, balding gentleman held out his hand. Diego shook it. "Then, I've found the right young man – and it's more what I'm going to do for you. I'm Sir Edmund Kendall, at your service, your primary instructor for the next four years. You'll have others, but I'm to supervise your education. I'll teach you everything you need to know. Your father and I are old friends. How is he these days?"

Diego smiled. "Sir Edmund. It's a pleasure. Father is well and sends his greetings. Will you join me for tea?"

"Certainly." Sir Edmund returned the smile.

They sat in the parlor and enjoyed afternoon tea. "Diego, in his letter, your father said that Los Angeles has been through some unrest."

"Si, he kept me home longer because of it. I think he now he feels it's safe enough for me to be here, to complete my education. We have an almost reasonable alcalde."

"He said in his letter he wants you fully trained and ready for anything."

Diego smiled and nodded. "Si, ready for anything."

Z

Diego studied and learned. During one of his days off his first year, Diego strolled to a nearby park in Madrid with a book to read for leisure. He sat down under a tree and fell asleep. He awoke to the sound of laughter.

"He's certainly 'guapo,'Senorita." A middle-aged woman leaned over.

"You're right, Aunty. He's very tall, very handsome. Shall we wake him and see what he is made of?" The pretty young senorita giggled, her voice lilted across the wind.

"Excuse me ladies, I am awake. I hope my sleeping here in a public park didn't bother you." Diego sprang up from the ground. The two women were taken aback.

The younger senorita giggled again. "Oh no, Senor…please forgive _us_. Permit me to introduce myself. I know I am too bold, but I just can't help myself. I am Magdelena Peyton. This is my aunt, Senora Savannah Peyton."

Diego bowed. "Pleased to meet you Senora, Senorita. Peyton, what kind of name is that?"

"English, but our blood is Spanish too."

Magdalena and Diego saw a lot of each other his first year. They were very special friends. They learned a lot from each other, about the ways of the world, of Spain, of England, and of California. Unfortunately, the Peytons moved to Seville and Diego and Magdalena never saw each other again. Two years later, Diego met the first love of his life, Zefira. Their romance grew serious and Diego asked her to marry him.

Z

Nearly four years after he arrived in Madrid, Diego packed his trunk and his travelling bags. He wasn't quite finished with some of his studies, but Sir Edmund made certain Diego completed his swordsmanship training, based on letters from Don Alejandro.

"I'm sorry, Diego. I wish you could have completed your degree. You've done so well here." Sir Edmund shook Diego's hand for the last time.

"Gracias, Sir Edmund. I – can't tell you how much this time has meant to me. And your championship sabre, are you sure you want me to keep it?"

"I'm sure, Diego. Use it well. Vaya con Dios. Maybe I will see you again."

Diego smiled with gratitude and great admiration. "Adios, Sir Edmund, I hope I do see you again. I've learned so much from you. I'll miss you. Please, if you're ever in California, come to Los Angeles. Father and I would love to have you." Diego was ready to go home. Zefira had broken his heart, literally leaving him standing at the altar.

"Gracias, Diego. I'll remember that."

Z

Nine years and several successful military campaigns and promotions later, Gilberto Risendo was finally invited to become a member of the King's court. It was from this court, in the presence of the King, fulfilling assignments for the king's advisors, that emissaries were eventually chosen.

At age thirty, Gilberto had risen through military ranks faster than most. During his first year at court, he ran errands for the King's advisors, and was granted permission to attend certain special meetings. In all things he proved himself faithful. During his second year at court, Gilberto was given more responsibility. Each succeeding year, he was given more.

He reported to Ynez weekly and they plotted out their final moves, planning contingencies and thinking of strategies that Gilberto would use once he became an emissary. They had moved back to Madrid and lived in a 'nice' section of the city, but not the 'rich' section. But they were far, far away from the slums where he had spent his early years.

Towards the end of his fourth year at court, Don Gilberto Risendo finally was finally granted a private audience with Ferdinand II, the King of Spain. He bowed low in front of King Ferdinand.

"Don Gilberto Risendo, I see that you have been in court a few years now, and that your record of service here at court and in the military is exemplary. You applied to become a Special Emissary, may I ask why?"

Gilberto raised his head slightly and looked through his eyelashes. "Si, Sire. It is a lifelong wish to serve you in this way."

"Raise your head, Don Gilberto. I called you here today to tell you that you are one of six men in final selection for collection of a Special War Tax. Two of you will be chosen. It is a two-year appointment. There are two colonial territories, the Californias and the West Indies, including Florida to be taxed. One year to travel to and from Spain, with one year to collect taxes in the assigned territory. To which territory would you like to be assigned, if you are chosen?"

"To the Californias, Sire. I have – family there I have not seen – in many years."

Gilberto had grown into a very handsome young man with great swordsmanship and athletic abilities. His medium brown hair remained thick and styled to perfection. His blue-gray eyes sparkled with anticipation. They could alternately look either cold-blooded or greatly touched, depending on his mood. His mind was like a steel trap.

The day before the appointment announcement, Gilberto received an urgent message to visit his mother.

Ynez Risendo called her son to her home one last time. She knew he would be shipping out soon. The final phase of her plan for revenge was about to be put in operation.

"Remember to rein in your temper, son. Turn it to ice until you are in Alta California. Use everything in your disposal against the de la Vegas. But when you meet them – unless you are an identical twin to the other de la Vega son, do not let them know who you are.

"Remember son. Alejandro de la Vega said this about your brother, '_This_ is my son! _This_ is _my_ _heir_.' He totally ignored your birth because your legs were misshapen. I told him it was nothing to worry about – you'd grow out of it within a year. But instead of listening to me – Don Alejandro said they were going to put you away in a 'home' for 'those kind' of children."

Gilberto's blood began to boil, but he reined it in and turned it icy cold. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "But I'm not retarded or even crippled. I'm intelligent and talented. I've made something of myself – in spite of Don Alejandro de la Vega!"

She nodded. "That's right, my son! Don't you forget it!"

_Alejandro de la Vega must be a monster_. _Has he no decency or compassion? Mother was right all these years. I'm glad she didn't tell me everything all at once, but bit by bit over the years. After tomorrow, if I get the appointment, I'll finally be in a position_ _to do something about it_.

"Remember son, be my arm of vengeance when you get to California. I'll join you soon after you get there. My ship sails a week after yours, but because it's a passenger vessel and not a military ship like yours, I probably won't get to California until you've been there a few weeks. I'll write to you as often as I can."

"But Mother, we don't even know if I'll get the appointment yet!"

"You'll get it, my son. I know it. I feel it – in here." She tapped her heart.

TBC

-7-


	7. Chapter 7 The Arrival

A/N: The next four chapters reflect the four final episodes, but with commentary, thoughts, and some of the extra dialogue that didn't make the episodes. There will also be scenes I thought up to provide continuity and continuation of thought processes. The series had so little actual screen time to tell the story; it had to be absolutely bare bones. So, I'm the editor this time. I cut, and I add. I'm focusing in on the families though.

CHAPTER SEVEN – The Arrival

1822

The plaza was full of people. It seemed like half of Los Angeles had turned out. It wasn't every day Los Angeles had a special visit from a King's Emissary. There had been a couple before, but not for almost two years. There was an excitement about this visit. People were expectant. They hoped for good news from their government.

Gilberto Risendo and his best friend, Lt. Julian Hidalgo, dressed in civilian clothes and decided to enter Los Angeles incognito. Gilberto wanted to talk with the locals and get the lay of the land. They watched as three more men, one older, one younger, and one still in his teens, rode into the pueblo for the celebration. They watched as the three rode up to the tavern and tied their horses outside, then talked with the tavern owner.

"I want to see if what I've heard about Los Angeles is true." Gilberto leaned into Julian Hidalgo. All the way south from Monterey, Gilberto and Hidalgo heard tales of governmental incompetence and stories of the local folk hero, Zorro.

"We heard stories about Zorro in Madrid, Emissary. Maybe they're just old wives' tales." Hidalgo snorted as they secretly entered the pueblo, pretending to be visitors from a nearby pueblo who had come to attend the festivities welcoming the King's Emissary.

Gilberto and Hidalgo looked around and tried to blend in with the townsfolk who had gathered. When they saw a white-haired gentleman in command uniform, and his sergeant come to the plaza from the office of the alcalde, they turned their backs, but remained nearby, listening intently. At the right moment, Gilberto whirled around and strode towards the Alcalde.

"Charming pueblo? I've seen better dung heaps in the slums of Madrid."

Z

This Emissary seemed worse than all the others. Alcalde De Soto was arrested and jailed for incompetence, under a sentence of death.

The tavern owner had spoken out against the war tax and nearly was shot by Lieutenant Hidalgo when a tall man with dark hair stepped in front of her to defend and protect her. Gilberto was intrigued.

"Senor Emissary. I must apologize for the Senorita. She's a 'modern' woman. Argumentative perhaps, but fiercely loyal nonetheless." The tall man tried to make light of the situation.

Risendo looked at Hidalgo, who put away his pistol. The tall man smiled in relief, but continued.

"It's a shame that the war with the French goes so poorly."

"Poorly? We are close to victory." Risendo bristled.

The tall man tried to sound nonchalant, but his eyes narrowed and his voice held sarcasm. "Just yesterday, I received a letter from an old friend – a captain in the cavalry. He tells me that our armies are being routed."

"And just what would be the name of your friend, the captain?" Gilberto was irritated. The nerve of this guy…the arrogance – something about him made Gilberto seethe inside.

Gilberto saw the man couldn't seem to help himself. He was getting in deeper with each statement. Gilberto let him have his head. _I'll chop it off if I have to_. _Let's just see how far he'll go on my leash._

"He said that his men are laying down their arms in surrender. After all, he should know what he's talking about. He's in the front lines, not collecting taxes in the colonies." Gilberto heard the subtle dig, the veiled insult to himself.

"I'll have his NAME!" Gilberto reacted in spite of himself. This caballero was beyond aggravating. Something about him stirred Gilberto's hatred. He'd always hated those of class who thought themselves better than he. Gilberto studied him. He was just a few inches taller, his hair darker than Gilberto's. His frame was thin, but seemed to have substance.

The man smiled. "It's really not important." Gilberto tried to size the sarcastic man up. His blood was boiling and he had tried to hold back his anger, but something within him was stirred in the presence of this tall, sarcastic man.

Gilberto had enough. "Lt. Hidalgo, take this arrogant caballero to the cuartel!"

It seemed to Gilberto that the man went almost gladly.

The tavern owner turned to the man with silver hair, who gently quieted her. Gilberto saw an almost father-daughter relationship between the two. It seemed to him that she cared about that 'arrogant caballero' he had just thrown in jail. After all, he'd intervened when he thought she'd opened her mouth too wide. _Smart man – I would have thrown her in jail if she'd said even one more thing. He is an arrogant caballero, but he knows how to protect his 'woman.'_

Gilberto shouted loud enough for the whole crowd to hear. "I AM GOING TO TEACH THIS PUEBLO THE MEANING OF LOYALTY! CLEAR THE AREA! I said – CLEAR THE AREA!"

Gilberto heard a voice. "Senor!"

Gilberto turned around. _Now what_. _Another arrogant caballero_? The man with silver hair, who had seen a lot in his life walked up to him. Gilberto wondered who he was.

The man spoke quietly, but determinedly. "That's my son you have in jail."

Sarcasm dripped from Gilberto's mouth. "You should teach him to keep a tighter rein on his mouth!' He turned and began to walk away.

"The de la Vegas always speak out!"

At the mention of the name, Gilberto whirled quickly around – in shock.

"I never thought I'd see the day when free speech would be denied in Los Angeles." The man with silver hair looked intently at Gilberto.

"De la Vega? And you would be…." Gilberto's mind was in a whirl. _De la Vega? An uncle? Grandfather? Surely not… Who is this man_?

"Alejandro de la Vega. Friend to the royal family. Perhaps even you have heard of me?"

Gilberto was in shock. _Madre de Dios_. _This man is my father_. _I have met the dragon at last_. He swallowed, then spoke.

"Oh, yes, I've heard of _you_, Senor. I have _certainly_ heard of you." All kinds of emotions ran through Gilberto's mind…anger, bitterness, surprise, grief, and a smirk that said, "_So – it's_ _you_!" His eyebrows wrinkled as he tried to process what he just learned.

Gilberto quickly reined in his emotions. He wanted to get to know the man he'd been raised to hate. He had pictured an ugly monster of a man, but this man, though aging and nearly sixty, in his prime, would have been quite handsome and charismatic.

_So he is my dragon. I am Sir Galahad, and I will slay this dragon. But, I need to get to know him, find out more about him. If I'm to ruin him, I must learn to know him first, so I can learn his weaknesse_s. _It sounds like my brother is one of those weaknesses. So…that 'arrogant' tall caballero with the dark hair is my brother! We're fraternal twins, not identical. That is a good thing – a very good thing. I can work anonymously until just the right time. If we looked more alike – I'd have to move immediately…Now I can take my time, and slowly humiliate my father and brother…step by step._

"Senor de la Vega, will you join me in the tavern? Let's talk. May I call you Don Alejandro?"

Alejandro nodded, grudgingly, and led the way.

Z

Alejandro put up with the incessant chatter of the Emissary so he could reason with the man to release Diego. Gilberto asked about different people he thought Don Alejandro might know, as they walked into the tavern. Through a monumental effort, Alejandro kept a rein on his emotions. He'd seen the quick temper of the Emissary. He had to walk softly in order to get the man to release Diego.

"…And your old friend, Don de la Cabrio, owns five textile mills and half of Barcelona. He has four sons and thirteen grandchildren. How about you, Alejandro? Any grandchildren?"

Alejandro was annoyed beyond belief with this young man, but tried very hard to keep his emotions under control. He'd done pretty well at reining his temper in, ever since he'd called Diego a coward, over a year ago.

A new understanding had come between father and son after that. To Alejandro, it seemed Diego was finally growing up, taking on more responsibility, and standing in support with Alejandro whenever possible. Although they still had their disagreements, none had reached the level of that horrible day. Diego wasn't a perfect son, but he was the son of his heart, his only son, and Alejandro loved him dearly.

He'd been quite concerned when Diego had broken his leg after trying to tame a raging bull in the marketplace only about three months ago. He was concerned, but he was proud, too. Proud that Diego had taken action, even though he suffered the consequences. It reminded him of when Diego was ten and broke his arm rescuing little Victoria.

"No grandchildren. My son is not married." Alejandro looked around the walls, the counter. He didn't like the look he saw in the Emissary's eyes. There was something about him that seemed to get on Alejandro's nerves. He didn't know what it was or why he felt that way.

"Is that so, what a shame?" The Emissary smiled, but Alejandro noticed something strange about that smirk. It seemed to mock him. Alejandro felt strange around this man. He appeared to be around Diego's age, but he was nothing like Diego. Alejandro felt his feelings stir on a deep level towards this young man, but he didn't know why.

Alejandro couldn't help but be sarcastic. He glanced at the Emissary. "Not yet. And he won't _get_ married, as long as he sits in your jail. I am…"

"Don Alejandro, why don't you let me buy you a drink?" Out of the corner of his eye, Alejandro caught a mocking smirk.

"Victoria, por favor." Alejandro couldn't seem to look the Emissary in the eye for more than a second.

"You must hold him very dear." Alejandro almost couldn't believe it. _Humph. He seems almost sincere. His tone of voice didn't hold the harshness I heard earlier_.

"Yes, my only son. We are loyal to each other and to Spain." Alejandro took a drink. Again, out of the corner of his eye, Alejandro thought he saw the Emissary bristle. It was only for a second, but it seemed to Alejandro that the Emissary was almost offended by what he said. He didn't know why.

"In that case, he shall go free."

Z

On the day of De Soto's scheduled execution, Victoria and Alejandro tried to reason with Emissary Risendo.

"Accusing the Alcalde of official incompetence is one thing, but executing him?" Victoria was aghast.

"At the very least, the man deserves a fair hearing." Alejandro suggested. "Besides, you were in town less than five minutes when you had him arrested. Hardly enough time to prove incompetence."

Risendo sat at the alcalde's desk, 'listening' to what Victoria and Alejandro had to say, but nothing swayed him. "I don't have to prove anything. This pueblo's under martial law." Gilberto's mind was not on the conversation.

Gilberto thought about the realization that he had now met his father and his brother. _So, we're fraternal twins. That is a good thing – a very good thing. Now I can carry out our plans anonymously. They'll never know what hit them. But something about Diego bothers me. The way he spoke to defend Senorita Escalante. I'd heard he was a milquetoast. He seemed a little out of character for that. I can 'feel' some sort of a connection with him. I know he senses it too. This will be interesting_. _And Father – I have met the dragon at last. I can see why Mother dislikes him. I think he can still be intimidating, even though he's getting old. It will be a pleasure take pleasure in bringing both Father and Diego down._

Victoria's determination couldn't help but come out. "Well mark my words, _Zorro_ will not stand for this."

Risendo thought a moment. "Zorro? Oh yes. Stories of the pueblo's clandestine support of the flamboyantly masked bandit are well known in Madrid. Well, if he shows his face here this morning, I shall soon put an end to those stories."

Hidalgo entered. "The prisoner is ready for execution, Emissary Risendo."

"Thank you Lieutenant." He put his pistol in his belt and picked up his tri-cornered hat. "Please, join me for the festivities."

Alejandro knocked his fist against the desk in frustration but followed Gilberto and Hidalgo outside. Victoria followed Alejandro.

Z

Things did not go smoothly. That 'flamboyantly masked bandit' showed up in a priest's robe and rescued Alcalde De Soto from having his arms torn off. Gilberto was livid. Hidalgo had tried, but failed to defeat Zorro by the sword. Risendo had also fought, but the fight was more of a draw.

Z

"Kill him! Kill him!" Gilberto was livid. _Can no one stop this black bandit?_ _I'd heard he was unstoppable, and he is an excellent swordsman, on par with my instructors at the officer's training academy. Who IS he? Wait until I get my hands on him_! His ears rang from the blow his forehead had taken when Zorro knocked him against a thin, but sturdy tree trunk.

Another guardsman aimed a musket to shoot at Zorro. Another ding from the musket-from-nowhere ricocheted off his helmet, and knocked him out. As Zorro rode out of town, the people cheered. More guardsmen got shots off, but they missed by a mile. One of them shook his fist in frustration.

Z

Zorro rode back to the hacienda and quickly changed into his street clothes. He needed to make an appearance as Diego. On his way back to the pueblo, he thought long and hard about the King's Emissary, and what just took place.

He wasn't quite sure what to make of this man. But he felt the Emissary was a force to be reckoned with. He already had a strong dislike for him. There was something about him. When they were face-to-face…something grated within him. What was it? Diego didn't know. The Emissary got under his skin more than anyone else he had ever met. It didn't seem logical. Diego couldn't explain it, yet he felt it deep within him.

Z

After Zorro rode out of town, the crowds dispersed. Gilberto retreated to his office to regain control of his emotions and to try to plan his next move. He'd never been challenged like this before, not in all the campaigns he'd fought in, nor in the machinations of the King's court.

Lt. Hidalgo accepted the mail pouch and found a letter addressed to the Emissary. He could tell it was from Spain. He knew his friend would want to read it immediately.

Hidalgo closed the door behind him. "A letter from Madrid, Emissary." Hidalgo saluted and left.

Gilberto opened it and read:

_My dear son,_

_You should have arrived by now and be well on your way to achieving your real purpose in visiting Los Angeles – the destruction of the de la Vegas._

_You must never forget the humiliation I suffered at the hand of Don Alejandro de la Vega. Never forget you were rejected by your natural mother. I took you in, loved you, cared for you. The de la Vega inheritance will be yours, dearest Gilberto. Be my arm of vengeance and grind them into the dust._

_Love,_

_Mother_

Risendo smiled as he read the last. He walked to the door, opened it a bit, and peeked out. He watched as Diego, Alejandro, Victoria, Felipe, De Soto, and Mendoza all talked together in what seemed like one conspiratorial circle. De Soto held one sore arm with the other.

Z

"That's unbelievable." Diego shook his head, pretending he was hearing the story for the first time. None of that tight circle knew what to make of this Emissary. None of them knew what would happen next, but they were all glad that Zorro had come to the Alcalde's rescue.

Z

Inside, Gilberto closed the door, and kissed the letter.

_Yes, Mother. _Without realizing, he said aloud, "Into the dust."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Death & Taxes

CHAPTER EIGHT – Death & Taxes

"I went there to get him to see that we need to work together against the Emissary." Zorro took off his gloves and slapped them in frustration against the lab table in the cave. Felipe moved them to one side as he helped Zorro change clothes.

"Instead, he chases me halfway to Capistrano. It's a miracle I wasn't caught. I know he's under a death sentence, but that's precisely why we need to work together. The Alcalde didn't even give me a chance!"

Felipe put up his hands in a helpless gesture.

Z

The townspeople were in an uproar. Some wanted rebellion. Victoria suggested they get Zorro to help. Father Benites did his best to quell talk of rebellion. The tavern quieted as Risendo and Hidalgo entered the tavern. Diego saw them enter and quieted Victoria. He didn't want her or anyone else thrown in jail. Since his latest jail experience, Diego let his father do the speaking out, but he stood by in silent support. They had discussed it earlier before going into town.

"_Diego, I think it's best if you don't antagonize the Emissary any further. Whenever he's around, leave the talking to me, all right son?"_

"_You're right, Father. I don't trust myself with him. He has a hair trigger temper – somewhat like ours. I don't want to be put in jail again. He might not be so forgiving next time."_

_Alejandro nodded. "He seemed to think he and I understand each other. I'll let him continue to think that. I am proud of you for speaking out. You are becoming the son I always hoped you'd be."_

_Diego's eyes misted. "Really? I do try. I know my way is different than yours."_

_Alejandro cocked his head first one side, then the other. "Si, you are different than I am. For now, leave the talking to me. You two looked like two stags ready to lock horns."_

_Diego rolled his eyes, but agreed. "That's exactly how it felt Father. From now on, as long as the Emissary is in town, I'll let you do the talking. He gets under my skin in a way no one else ever has. I don't understand it."_

"_I think I know what you mean, son. There is something about him. He gets under mine, too. Maybe it's my age, but I think I know how to handle him. Just leave him to me." Alejandro playfully slapped Diego's arm._

"_Si Father. I'll gladly leave him to you. I don't want anything to do with him."_

Z

The evening after the town meeting in the tavern, Alejandro sat at the writing desk in the sala, quill in hand. Diego sat on the settee behind him reading a book. He closed it on his finger, and looked up.

"What good will a letter to the governor do? Risendo is an emissary of the king."

They heard a knock at the front door.

Alejandro looked puzzled. "You expecting someone?"

Diego looked just as puzzled. "No."

Alejandro got up to answer the door. Felipe joined him in the foyer. Alejandro motioned to Felipe to answer the door.

"Well, I'm still sending the letter." Alejandro reached the open door. "Emissary Risendo! Lieutenant Hidalgo, what can I do for you?"

Gilberto asked, "Aren't you going to invite us in?"

Alejandro played the gracious host, difficult though it was. His voice held a little sarcasm. "Of course. Why not?"

Alejandro motioned for Felipe to open the door further. Gilberto and Hidalgo entered the hacienda. Alejandro called out. "Diego!"

Gilberto looked around at the walls, the floor, the furniture, the pillars, and even the curtains. _Yes, this is mine, very nice_. _This truly belongs to me_. _I could get used to living here easily._ _And when Mother gets here, this hacienda will be ours._ _We will live out our days in luxury, just as we have planned. The de la Vegas will be disgraced and penniless. They will be homeless. I will make sure of it. Mother and I will force them to recognize my legitimacy and my right as legal heir_. _This is mine. I deserve it as the de la Vega heir. They have no idea what is about to hit them_.

"Magnificent hacienda! How long have you lived here?"

Alejandro's voice held pride. "Many years. Ever since my father first arrived and worked the land."

"Indeed. But I'm afraid your fellow Los Angelinos won't let you justify your failure to pay taxes on the backs of your ancestors."

Diego joined them in the foyer. Gilberto noticed Diego was greatly annoyed, but said nothing. _Maybe Father said something to Diego after all about keeping a tighter rein on his mouth. Diego hasn't spoken more than a word or two to me since_.

Gilberto smirked. "You see, the mere threat of my seizing church property very nearly caused a riot earlier today. And since part of my responsibility is to prevent civil insurrection, the will of the people must be taken into account. Lieutenant Hidalgo, if you please."

Gilberto watched the reactions of those being surrounded. Diego and Felipe exchanged doubtful looks. Gilberto and Diego glared at each other in an almost provoking fashion.

Gilberto saw it took all Diego's will to control his emotions. Gilberto felt he could afford to be smug. He had the upper hand and he was about to play his trump card. Lt. Hidalgo opened the front door and Royal Guardsmen came crowding in. They aimed their muskets to prevent resistance. Gilberto's eyes flitted from one to the other, then rested on Diego. Felipe's eyes opened wide. Gilberto watched as Diego turned his head from side to side as guardsmen surrounded him, but he made no move, looking on with great annoyance. Gilberto also watched Alejandro, who was powerless to stop the soldiers from surrounded his family. Gilberto knew there was nothing they could do. He knew they knew it as well.

Gilberto was ready to make his official proclamation, and did so with a look of conceited satisfaction.

"_Alejandro de la Vega, by the power invested in me by King Ferdinand, I hereby seize this hacienda and all adjacent property._"

Gilberto saw Alejandro and Diego exchange looks of quiet frustration and anger. Gilberto looked at Diego like the cat that ate the canary, with a smirk to match.

_I have just usurped you, Diego de la Vega…my 'brother.' You, the favored son of our father_, _you have no favor with me. Not anymore. And when you grovel before me to save our father's life, I will see to it that you suffer – just as Mother and I have suffered_. _While you were raised with the affection of our father, suffering nothing, I was fatherless. But I'm better for it now. Stronger_. _I will be avenged. You will be a beggar on the street. You and our father. _He could hardly wait, but he knew patience was the order of this day. There would be a perfect time to reveal to 'his brother' the plan of revenge, and take the opportunity to gloat. That day was soon, but not quite yet.

Z

Gilberto sat in the Library, by the fireplace, writing a letter, using a book as a writing table. He had taken off his sword and it sat on the circular table where the chess set was usually laid out. Occasionally, he dipped his quill in an ink well. Guardsmen patrolled outside the hacienda gate.

His letter read:

_And so dearest Mother, I cannot wait until you join me where we truly belong – in the magnificent de la Vega hacienda. Now, only one more hurdle remains. Alejandro and Diego will soon be groveling at my feet_.

He had visions of both of the de la Vegas on their knees before him, begging him to spare their lives. Ever since he'd come to Los Angeles, when he finally was able to put faces to names – and to know his brother's name, he 'saw' them in rags, roaming the streets begging for scraps of food, suffering the ridicule of the people.

"_Emissary, Emissary, please have mercy on us…" Diego begged, on his knees, holding his hands outstretched, pleading. His white ruffled caballero shirt was torn and dirty. His brown caballero pants were permanently smudged and filthy. He was in stocking feet; his boots had been sold for a loaf of bread the previous day. His jacket was sold two days earlier to provide a roof over their heads._

"_Si, Emissary. We will do anything you want. Have mercy on us…por favor…" Alejandro bowed his proud head. He was on his knees as well. His hunter green jacket was torn in several places, the silk tie was long since sold for a bowl of soup. His white shirt was hanging out from under the jacket, torn and filthy. His boots were dusty and worn._

Gilberto was pulled out of his reverie by Lt. Hidalgo. Felipe was on his knees shining Hidalgo's boots. Hidalgo sat in the adjacent chair past the circular end table. He looked over to Gilberto.

"Don Alejandro's not going to take this eviction lying down."

Gilberto put his quill and the book down on the table, rose and walked to the fireplace.

"It's _Diego_ that troubles me."

Hidalgo was amused. "I can't imagine why." Diego was known in the pueblo for being a man of peace, a studious caballero who never got involved. That he had confronted the in the plaza seemed a little out of character.

Gilberto put his hand on the fireplace. He saw Felipe turn to look at him with slightly wide eyes, before he shifted his gaze to Hidalgo. "There's something about him. There's more to Diego de la Vega than meets the eye."

_I wonder what it is. I know there's something, because of our 'connection.' But even if it weren't for that, I'd still know there is something. He's hiding something, I don't know what. He harbors some secret that only he knows. He pretends to be a man of peace, but I can tell he has learned to rein in his emotions, just as I have. I know he senses something about me, but he doesn't have any idea about our 'connection.' And he won't find out either, until just the right moment. I can't wait to see the look on his face!_

Z

Victoria served Diego a bowl of soup. Alejandro and Diego were forced to take up residence in the tavern after being unceremoniously thrown out of their hacienda. Alejandro entered the tavern in his imitable blustering fashion – incensed about the family bank accounts being seized.

Diego rose from the table to calm Alejandro. They stood at the counter while Diego stooped a bit to get eye-to-eye with Alejandro. He put his hands on Alejandro's shoulders in earnest comfort.

"I know. I know. Look at this: if it were simply a matter of collecting the 10,000-peso war tax, he'd simply sell our hacienda to the first bidder and be on his way back to Madrid. Instead, he chooses to protract this entire affair by taking our hacienda as his own home. And why impound our bank accounts so we'd have no way of regaining the hacienda? He's after more than money."

Victoria interjected. "Why doesn't Zorro do something about this?"

Alejandro's open hand motioned in agreement.

Diego replied, "We can't expect Zorro to fight all our battles. I'm going to Santa Barbara to consult with Don Luis Christoba."

"My friend the lawyer."

"Yes. If we are to rid ourselves of Risendo, this battle must be fought in a court of law. I should return within three days. Adios." Diego went back to his chair and put his jacket on. Alejandro gave his son's arm a tap of approval.

Diego left the tavern fuming inwardly. Even though he told his father and Victoria Zorro couldn't fight all their battles, he knew this was a battle Zorro would have to fight. As he rode closer to the hacienda, he saw the royal guardsmen patrolling the perimeter. He couldn't be seen anywhere near the hacienda. He rode around the back way towards the countryside entrance to the cave. He hoped Felipe was all right. He'd hated to leave Felipe there, but knew it would be invaluable in the long run for Zorro. There was no telling what kind of information Felipe could pick up if Risendo and Hidalgo believed he was deaf.

Z

Felipe stood at the lab table. He had entered the cave after being mocked and threatened by Risendo and Hidalgo while serving at the dinner table. He strolled towards the Zorro costume, fingered it, then turned hisback on it. He felt a hand on his shoulder, which startled him. Felipe whirled around and was relieved to see Diego. He signed "See you."

Diego smiled comfortingly. "Yes, it's good to see you too Felipe. Are you all right?"

Felipe shook his head side to side as in "I guess so."

"Obviously I had to come in through the cave. Risendo has the house surrounded with guards."

Felipe signed a "Z."

"Yes, Felipe. Tonight is a night Gilberto Risendo will never forget."

Z

Diego looked again at Felipe. "Are you sure you're all right? They haven't mistreated you, have they, because if they have…"

Felipe shook his head and signed something. Diego interpreted. "Oh, they're mocking and insulting you, but they didn't physically beat you. It's a good thing they didn't, because if they had…"

Felipe nodded. "Still, it's uncalled for, and they will pay for it! Help me change, will you?"

Felipe smiled and signed something. Diego spoke it aloud. "Si, it is good to be back here, and it is good to be together again with you, mi amigo!"

As Diego changed, Felipe continued to sign things he'd heard and seen. Diego interpreted. "So…Risendo is troubled by me. He troubles me, too. He said there was something about me, huh." Diego snickered. "But he doesn't really suspect anything, does he? Good. You said Lieutenant Hidalgo isn't concerned about me. He must not view me as a threat."

Zorro paused a moment to tie his mask. "Well, I'm not worried about Lieutenant Hidalgo either. He's a bit young and overenthusiastic. I'm sure in battle, he's terrific, but in one-on-one hand-to-hand combat, he leaves a little to be desired."

As he put on his gloves, Zorro turned to Felipe once more.

"There's something about Risendo that goes against my grain. I don't know what it is, but he drives me to distraction. Ever since I met him, I've had a strong dislike of him, bordering on hatred. I've never felt that way about any man before…not Ramone, not Palomarez, not Thackery, not Zaragosa or Quintana, not even that woman who claimed to be your mother. I disliked them all immensely, of course. But this man gets under my skin like no one else ever has. I don't know why. He's an enigma." Zorro shook his head.

Z

Gilberto and Hidalgo continued to hurl their verbal abuse at Felipe. They were half-drunk, but they wanted a little fun. Gilberto wanted a brandy, and if necessary, he would force the deaf-mute to pour it for him. Then, he heard a loud voice from the foyer.

"You can definitely _have_ your brandy!" Gilberto was caught off-guard as Zorro flung a glass of brandy in his face. A fight ensued. Hidalgo again fought Zorro, who again delivered a knock-out punch.

Gilberto snarled as he drew his sword. "You – have interfered with my plans for the last time!" _I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget – if you live_. _I've had enough of this!_

"Indeed, for the last time." Zorro drew his sword.

Z

"Emissary! Emissary! Wake up!"

Gilberto groaned and opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was Zorro's fist coming at him. He found he was wrapped in a lace curtain.

"Emissary! It's – it's Lieutenant Hidalgo! I – think he's dead!" A sergeant of his royal guardsman was gently trying to rouse him.

Gilberto rose to one elbow, rubbing his jaw with the other hand. He shook his head to get the cobwebs out. The brandy, mixed with perspiration, began to dry on his face, making it sticky as he rubbed his hands over it. "What? What did you say?"

"Lieutenant Hidalgo, sir. I think – he is dead."

"Help me up! Where is he? What happened?" He looked around, and just a few feet away, lay his best friend. Even though he could tell just by looking at him that Julian was dead, Gilberto checked his pulse, then lowered his head, shutting in his grief, turning it to ice. "Now tell me, what happened."

Z

A couple days later, Gilberto wrote another letter to his mother while in the Alcalde's office that night.

"_Dear Mother. Unforeseen events have undermined my true purpose in volunteering for this assignment – the ruin and degradation of Don Alejandro de la Vega and his son. But first there is one obstacle I must overcome, a bandit by the name of Zorro. I shall tear him limb from limb and bring his head back to Madrid on a spike of Toledo steel. There is no alternative, and I will not rest until this is done_."

As he finished the letter, he set his quill down. He got a determined look on his face. _Zorro will pay for the murder of Julian Hidalgo_. He remembered his friendship with Julian.

_They met while Gilberto was rising through the ranks, nearly ten years ago. Gilberto noticed Julian had the same talents and ambitions as he, though they were never rivals, but comrades in arms._

"_Lieutenant Risendo, I heard you say you became Lieutenant in only five years. How did you do that? I'd like to – follow in your footsteps, if I may." The young and eager Corporal Julian Hidalgo had approached him shortly after meeting him._

_Gilberto saw himself at that age…young, eager, and ambitious. Where Gilberto was fiery, Hidalgo was calm. Where Hidalgo was fiery, Gilberto knew just how to direct the younger man's energies. Gilberto had taken Julian under his wing. They found they were a great team, and they became great friends._

_Yes, Zorro will pay for the murder of Julian…_

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 Conundrum

CHAPTER NINE – Conundrum

Only a few soldiers, plus De Soto, Mendoza, Risendo, and Father Benites were at the graveside of Lieutenant Julian Hidalgo. Gilberto ordered a nice cross be placed at the grave. Nothing was too good for his best and only friend.

Father Benites began the graveside eulogy. "Lieutenant Julian Hidalgo was a brave soldier and loyal subject of the Spanish empire, tragically shot in the course of his duties…"

Gilberto's mind again reflected on his best friend Julian, as the padre's voice droned on.

_Gilberto and Julian fought side-by-side during the early years of the war with France. After one particularly fierce battle in which Gilberto distinguished himself his young sergeant came to Gilberto's tent in the evening as the Capitan was eating supper._

"_Capitan Risendo." Hidalgo saluted._

"_Si, Corporal Hidalgo." Gilberto looked up from his plate and returned the salute._

"_Would you – would you train me personally? I know you attended the Military Training Academy, and you learned many things about military strategy. I had classes at the University, but was forced to drop out – to make a living for my family."_

"_Oh? What happened – if you don't mind my asking?" Gilberto liked Julian. They were both ambitious, both looking to advance, but Julian recognized the Gilberto's gifting for leadership._

"_My father died suddenly. My mother still has young ones at home. I am the oldest. With your permission, I would like to send half my pay home to my mother."_

_Gilberto thought a moment. He looked up and down, sizing Hidalgo up. "Sergeant, I'd be happy to train you. You seem to be a man after my own heart. I see you don't need training in swordsmanship, so we'll forego that…but in leadership, military history and strategy, I'll teach you as much as you are able to learn."_

_Gilberto and Julian soon became much more than teacher and student. They liked the same wines, the same foods, and the same kind of women. They laughed at the same kind of jokes. They seemed to understand each other and were very comfortable together. If it hadn't been for their age difference and the fact that they didn't look alike at all, Gilberto could swear Julian was his long-lost twin brother…which always made him think about his twin. Who was he? What was his first name? What did he look like? No matter. Julian was more a younger brother to him than his real brother could ever be._

_During their battles with the French and other enemies of the crown, Sergeant Julian Hidalgo had proved himself a very able soldier. Julian wasn't into numbers, but Gilberto was. He stopped counting after Hidalgo killed one hundred enemy soldiers. Gilberto saw it that Julian received promotions. As his commandante, Gilberto was in line for promotion to general, at a very young age. He opted to go the emissary route instead and ended up in the King's court. Hidalgo continued to distinguish himself after he and Gilberto temporarily parted ways, and eventually earned promotion to lieutenant._

_When Gilberto was given the Special War Tax Collection assignment by the king, he asked personally for his best friend, Lieutenant Julian Hidalgo to be assigned with him._

Gilberto was pulled out of his remembrance by gunfire_._

Mendoza ordered. "Lancers! Prepare to fire! Fire!"

Shots rang out. De Soto put a finger to his ear in attempt to 'clear out' the noise. Gilberto was very angry, but restrained it. He motioned for De Soto and Mendoza to follow him.

"So – take me through this 'story' again." Gilberto asked De Soto.

When Gilberto had heard enough, his de la Vega temper flared. "_Hidalgo was worth twenty of you, you incompetent ignoramus!_"

De Soto frowned as Gilberto put the sword to his throat, before turning to Mendoza and putting the sword to his chest. "Let me remind both of you that you are still under sentence of death!" He moved the sword to De Soto's throat. "_Bring me Zorro or I shall take great pleasure in running both of you through myself_!"

As he walked away, Gilberto breathed deeply and tried to rid himself of anger and grief.

Z

It was a beautiful day. Diego took time at home to do some free-flow writing he hoped to turn into a mystical poem. It helped take his mind off the Emissary. Felipe rushed in and signed as quickly, but as slowly as possible so that Diego would understand him.

"What is it, Felipe? Risendo has arrested Victoria and is taking her to Monterey? Why in heaven's name? To face the Inquisitor General? By the time I finish with Risendo, he will rue the day he ever set foot in Los Angeles! Saddle Tornado!"

Z

Zorro's day was ruined. He was angrier than he could ever remember being. He caught Risendo separated from his guardsmen and Victoria. Twice before he had fought Risendo, and yet the Emissary didn't leave.

He pulled out his whip and in three strokes, put his mark on Risendo's cheek.

"Lay a finger on the Senorita again Senor, and you're a dead man." Zorro turned away in hot pursuit of Victoria, who was in the company of two guardsmen who flanked her. Zorro chased after them, catching up with one of the guardsmen, knocking him off his horse, by jumping onto the horse himself, and leaving Tornado to find his own way back to the cave.

_This man goes from bad to worse. Is there nothing that will get through to him? I have never purposely maimed a man before, but this Emissary, this representative of the king, has elicited emotions within me I never knew I had. _

Z

Zorro galloped away. Risendo and four guards pursued. Three other guards stayed behind to capture Tornado. The pursuit ended quickly as Zorro was out of sight.

"Where did he go?" Risendo looked around, but could see nothing.

Tornado whinnied. The three guards trapped him and he could not escape. Risendo smiled. _I have him now. He'll have to come after that horse, and when he does…he's mine. I'll get even for this painful and embarrassing mark of his on my cheek. He will rue the day he did this to me. I can be remarkably inventive with tortures of my own._

Z

"Nice horsey, nice horsey." Sergeant Mendoza tried to pacify Tornado by giving him hay, but somehow Tornado sensed Mendoza's insincerity, and knocked the bucket with his nose. It landed upside down on Mendoza's head. The guardsman laughed, but continued their attempts to subdue the black stallion.

Most of the lancers and guardsmen just wished Zorro would come after his horse and take him off their hands. They thought the Emissary's idea to trap Zorro this way was a bad one. They didn't see how it could work.

Alcalde De Soto was elected to speak to Risendo about it. "Emissary! That infernal horse is about to destroy the entire cuartel!"

"That infernal horse will help me to capture Zorro. Is it true that Diego de la Vega is something of a poet?" Gilberto protected his cheek with his right hand. Sometimes, he absent-mindedly rubbed his cheek, then finally lowered his hand.

De Soto chuckled. "A poet? I suppose so, but his verse is somewhat metaphysical, extremely immature…" De Soto's eyes widened with shock and surprise as Risendo lowered his hand.

Knowing De Soto saw the 'Z', Gilberto quickly took charge. "I want examples of de la Vega's poetry on my desk by sundown – in his own handwriting! Go!"

De Soto started to leave, but turned back, as Risendo fingered his cheek with his thumb_. Ohhh, am I glad that never happened to me. Zorro must really hate the emissary_. De Soto chuckled to himself. _Don't we all? Why is he still around? He got the tax money days ago. He keeps talking about the 'when the fun begins.' What does he mean by that?_

_I've heard the expression, there but for the grace of God, go I. I think I finally know what that means. Is this how the people see me? I know I'm not that bad! How will all this end? Am I really going to die soon? I hope not._

Z

The next day, Gilberto came to the tavern to 'apologize' to Alejandro for seizing the hacienda. Diego left almost as soon as he saw him.

Gilberto sat at the table with Alejandro. _I can't wait to see the look on Father's face. If I can turn him against Diego, maybe I can turn him towards me_._ I know I bother Diego. He bothers me. I still haven't figured out what he's hiding. I just know that he is hiding something. We are definitely opposites – in every sense of the word_, _and yet…so very similar_.

"I can hardly blame him for being so hostile." Gilberto looked down a moment in false humility. _I am hostile towards you, Father and Diego, but I know how to hide my hostility – until the right moment. I've been waiting for years…I've learned the secret of vengeance. Turn the anger into ice._

Alejandro took a last sip of his drink, then rose to leave. "Neither can I. Adios, Senor."

Gilberto pulled the forged letter from his boot. "Don Alejandro!" Inwardly, he snickered to himself. _This ought to do it, if nothing else does_. _Father will be so angry at Diego, he'll disown him. That will make my job even easier. I will be able to step right in…claim my inheritance, rid myself of my brother, then free myself of the dragon._

Alejandro stopped in his tracks, but did not turn around immediately, but slowly. "Talk to me, Sir."

Gilberto pretended to have picked up the folded paper in his hand. "This was on the floor, Senor. Does it belong to you?" _My forgery is perfect_. _I practiced all night and all day. Our handwriting is very similar anyway. It wasn't too hard to get it right_.

Alejandro took the paper, felt his pockets. "I don't think so. But…" He looked atit a moment. "Well, it's my son's handwriting. A letter to the Governor!" Alejandro's expression was one of incredulity.

Victoria walked up and looked over his shoulder. "Is something wrong Don Alejandro?"

Alejandro continued scanning the letter. "I don't know Victoria. This is a letter to the Governor from Diego informing him that I have grown mentally incompetent." He looked at Risendo deliberately, "And that I'm incapable of handling my own affairs."

Gilberto feigned shock. "Good heavens! How perfidious!"_ I'm convincing, am I not? I've learned how to appear to feel something I don't_. _I can see how he would not want to believe that of his 'darling' favorite son, in his own words, his 'only' son. Don't I count? He's never once intimated he ever had another son. He can't have forgotten about me, can he?_

Victoria read aloud. "He asks the Governor to name _him_ administrator of your estate? I wouldn't worry Alejandro. Don Diego would never do such a thing."

Alejandro replied. "No, Victoria, and he _didn't_!" He looked up at Risendo again, with a very skeptical, but calculating look on his face.

"Didn't you say that was your son's handwriting?" _I have to continue to plant seeds of doubt_. _But I also have to appear reasonable, as if I am on his side. It's me and Alejandro against Diego…if it could only be that way…if he would only acknowledge me. I'm your first-born, Father. Don't I matter? But I never have, have I?_

Alejandro nodded slightly. "It appears to be. But as you might know, sometimes the difference between reality and appearance…" He chuckled.

"This certainly seems real enough." Gilberto glanced again at the letter he'd written, trying one more time to get Alejandro to believe Diego had turned against him.

Alejandro's voice reflected his feeling. "No sir! I trust my life to my son! I see you don't understand that since you don't have children, Senor. Tell me about your father. Don't you love him?"

_Why did he ask me that question?_ _You are a sly dragon, sir…pretending to care when I know very well that you do not!_

"I never knew my father – until recently."

Alejandro's voice reflected a quiet strength. "That's unfortunate. However, the bond between _this_ father and his son is not so _easily_ broken with a letter which is obviously a fake! Whoever forged this was very skilled, but not skilled enough to look into my son's heart. I'm going to show it to him. This is going to give him a good laugh, like it did me. Emissary, adios."

As Alejandro left, Gilberto seethed internally. _Well, that didn't work! Why not? Do they truly love each other that much? No one does…well…Mother does. She's the only one who has. And besides her, only Julian. Maybe things will look up. At least we have that black fiend's horse! I know he'll come for it…and when he does…_

Z

_I'll get him this time! He can't run away from the roof_. Gilberto followed Zorro to the rooftop of the cuartel.

Zorro and Gilberto circled each other on the roof, and began the next stage of their swordfight. Gilberto saw a guardsman out of the corner of his eye pointing his rifle at Zorro. _Ha! He'll get that black fiend! He's one of my best marksmen! He can't miss at that short distance!_

Gilberto watched Zorro cry out as he fell to the roof, losing his sword, grasping his right arm. Gilberto moved to stand over him, his sword ready to plunge into Zorro's heart. _I'm going finish him off with my sword_. _I've never encountered so worthy an adversary_. _But now, Zorro – you – are – dead!_

It was his last thought before being kicked. He lost his balance and fell from the roof with an outcry. His world went black.

Z

Zorro made his way back to the cave as quickly as he was able. As he slipped off his shirt and sat on one of the stools near the lab table, he saw Felipe's eyes open wide as he bounded down the steps. Zorro held his right arm in his left hand. He was panting, in pain and sweating profusely.

"Risendo's guards are better shots than the lancers. I'm going to need your help, amigo. You're going to have to extract the musket ball."

Felipe helped Diego take off mask off and rushed around the cave gathering the materials he would need. He poured Diego a bowl of the cactus tea and motioned for him to drink it. Diego obeyed, but kept quiet.

While Felipe cleaned, sewed, and bandaged his arm, Diego sipped the tea, enough to somewhat dull the pain, but not quite enough to put him to sleep. Felipe looked at him questioningly, with great sympathy.

"I have to appear normal, as if nothing happened, Felipe. I've been poisoned, stabbed, and snake bit, but never shot. No wonder I hate guns. A little musket ball causes all this pain, dizziness, and blood loss. I just hope I can pull it off. No one must know. I don't know what excuse I could use if something were to happen."

Felipe signed something. Diego interpreted. "Risendo and I were fighting on the cuartel roof. He nearly killed me. I think I killed him. I wish I could say I regretted it, but somehow, I'm just relieved. Am I hard-hearted, Felipe? This man has caused so much pain already. Why did he target Father and me? I don't understand."

Felipe signed something. "Yes, I'll rest here awhile, until the tea dulls the pain more. I am very tired." Diego let out a long, slow breath and took another long drink of tea. He moved to the desk chair, put his head back and soon fell asleep.

After a couple hours' rest, Diego felt stronger, and entered the Library, a book in his lap he pretended to read. It was there Alejandro found him and showed him the forged letter. Diego was still in some pain, but managed a chuckle and a head shake to please his father.

"The Emissary is dead. There's to be some sort of celebration in the tavern this evening. Everyone will be there. We'll all go together." Alejandro's enthusiasm spilled out in every word.

"Of course, Father." Diego was feeling green around the gills, but he knew he had to go. Everyone would be there. Too much suspicion would be aroused if he didn't go. He would drink more cactus tea just before going.

Z

The celebration of the pueblo's liberation lasted into the evening hours. No one noticed the buggy drive up. Ynez Risendo got out. _I can't wait to see the look on Gilberto's face. I know he's not expecting me for a few more days. Our ship docked early in Monterey_.

"Sentry! Where can I find Special Emissary Don Gilberto Risendo?"

"Haven't you heard old woman, the emissary is dead." The young sentry was only doing his duty.

Ynez felt like her heart had been ripped from her breast. "No! It cannot _be_! Where is he?"

"His body is in the jail. You! You can't go in there." The sentry moved towards the older woman.

"You _dare_ to stop his _mother_?" Ynez was in a panic. _It cannot be_. _No, no, no. All my plans…_

Ynez took the covers off her son's face. She cried in a soft, tender voice. "Gilberto? My poor Gilberto!" As a midwife, she'd seen enough dead bodies to last her a lifetime, both babies and mothers. _I cannot believe the carelessness of these people_. "The fools! There is still blood in that face!"

She uncovered her hood, then sat with him. She stroked his cheek and willed him to regain consciousness.

"Gilberto? Don't leave me now. I'm here. Come back to me! Come _back_ to me!"

He stirred and opened his eyes. His voice was weak, almost childlike. "Mother? Am I dreaming?"

"No dream. I wanted to be here for the final triumph. How goes our plan?"

"The de la Vegas have outmaneuvered me at every turn. I was in the hacienda. It was ours! They would have been penniless. I even tried to drive a wedge between Alejandro and his son. But they are so strong, nothing seems to move them."

He coughed as his broken ribs put pressure on his lungs.

Ynez listened with both hope and disappointment, then with determination.

"Then humiliation alone will not serve our purposes. If you are to regain your birthright Gilberto, there is no other choice. The de la Vegas must die!"

They grasped hands. Ynez gave Gilberto strength as he fell back to sleep.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 - The Discovery

A/N: Thank you for reading all the way here. Thanks to my faithful reviewers LaCorelli and DietMJ. This chapter is _quite_ _long_ because that last episode is just too good – so many thoughts from so many perspectives. There is an Epilogue that will load soon. I have one more story up my sleeve before writing for 'real,' (and my chocolate season begins) Lightning Strikes Twice. It will load a couple days after the Epilogue. It's totally different than any other story I've done.

CHAPTER TEN – The Discovery

A couple nights later, Ynez continued to nurse Gilberto in the alcalde's quarters. Ynez knew her son would live. She almost thanked God for it, but couldn't quite bring herself to do so. She hadn't been inside a Church for well over thirty years. She dipped a cloth in water, then dabbed his forehead a bit. He was still feverish. She took the opportunity to review the litany.

"So when Diego was born just a few moments later, Alejandro de la Vega lifted him up and said, "_This_ is my son! _This_ is my _heir_."

"Why would he say such a cruel thing, Mother?" Gilberto was weak and in pain.

"You _know_ _why_. You've heard it so many times before. How many times do you need to hear it?" Ynez rolled her eyes, but was very happy to repeat yet another lie. She couldn't remember what she had originally told him all those years ago. She'd told the story so many different ways.

"I need to hear it again." He held his hand out a moment. She took it. His voice was shaky. His resolve had weakened as he struggled to recover from his brush with 'death.' This was the worst injury he'd ever had. His face was 'branded' by that nefarious black bandit and his ribs were broken when he fell off the roof. Gilberto had quietly asked around. Zorro had never purposely scarred anyone's face like that before. Intense hatred boiled inside him for the black bandit.

In a strong, but patient tone, Ynez replied. "You were born first, but your legs were misshapen. I tried to tell them. It was nothing to worry about."

"But they didn't believe you." Gilberto rubbed his aching ribs, his voice almost sounded like he was ten again.

"No." Ynez chuckled sarcastically. "God forbid Don Alejandro should be ashamed of a deformed child bearing the de la Vega name. They were going to send you away to an institution that takes care of such children. That very night I took you away. I left Madrid so they'd never find us, and I brought you up as my own. Don't forget Diego." She put her arm around him as she sat on the edge of the bed and smiled.

"Oh I won't. When Alejandro is gasping his last breath on the ground, I'll rip out Diego's heart and show it to our loving father."

Ynez nodded in approval. Then, her revenge would at last be complete, and she would live in the luxury she'd always dreamed of, with servants attending her.

Z

Two days later, Gilberto was ready to resume his duties. As he neared the office, he heard the voices of De Soto and Mendoza laughing. _I think they will be surprised to see me. I told no one I was still alive. Mother guarded that secret for me_.

He threw them out. _The looks on their faces were priceless when they saw I was alive. And when they learned they only had one more day to live, even more_.

Gilberto stood alone a moment. Ynez was listening in the outer office.

"Well _done_, my son! So you think this _Zorro_ is in _league_ with the de la Vegas?"

"He always rides out to defend them."

"Very well. First Zorro, then the de la Vegas. "

"Our plan has to be foolproof, Mother. That imbecile alcalde and his jester of a sergeant are totally incompetent. There cannot be any way for Zorro to escape. He has always learned of traps before, and usually succeeded in evading them. This time must be different. I'll do it myself, with only the help of one or two of my royal guardsmen. _They_ won't talk." Gilberto and Ynez hatched their latest scheme in the alcalde's office.

"What do you suggest, my son? And what do you have in mind for the confrontation of the de la Vegas?" Ynez loved watching her son plan. _He's been in this with me since the beginning_. Her mind drifted back to when she first told him who his 'dragon' was…when Gilberto was only five. She smiled at the memory.

"For Zorro, I think a little surprise at Diablo Canyon, with a ruse of a truce might be in order…" They discussed the details for the trap, then Gilberto took one of his royal guardsmen with him to help place the explosives.

Z

Diego and Felipe were fencing, testing Diego's sword arm, which started to bleed again. Felipe saw Diego make a face. Felipe always enjoyed it when Diego let him 'spar' with him. But now, even two-handed, Felipe could see Diego struggled. When Diego stopped in frustration, Felipe's enjoyment turned to concern and empathy.

Diego, sword in his left hand, swiped off some flower tops in a planter with two swipes, then threw Zorro's sword down in disgust. He grabbed his right arm with his left.

"Confoundedly useless! It's nowhere near healed!" Diego pulled his sleeve over to see the blood. It was the second time the wound had opened, although the first time hadn't bled through his jacket at the dance, only his shirt. Felipe's big brown eyes filled with sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Felipe. My anger distorts my judgment. Why do I harbor such animosity towards Risendo?"

Felipe signed something. Felipe knew Diego was extremely frustrated with the emissary. He could tell that there was something about the emissary that affected Diego in a way no other man ever had.

"The man is evil, no question – so poisoned by malice, there's none of the true man left."

They heard a horse approaching, looked beyond the garden and noticed Alejandro riding up. Diego gave quick instructions to Felipe.

"Hide the sword. I don't think anyone saw Zorro get hit, but there's no point in testing our luck."

Felipe put the sword near a tree and plants by a garden wall. He wondered how he could be of better help to Diego. He knew when Diego was frustrated. He would often cover it with sarcasm or recklessness. He hoped for sarcasm this time. He understood Diego needed to test his arm. He had tried to go easy on his mentor, but as they got into the match, Felipe forgot for a moment that Diego was actually wounded, until he noticed telltale signs of weakness, and the blood.

As Alejandro rode through the gate, Diego put his jacket on over his bloody shirt, holding his arm slightly bent. "Father!"

"Diego! The strangest thing has happened! Risendo has offered Zorro a truce. He wants to meet him in Diablo Canyon at noon."

Felipe could tell Diego's mind was actively thinking and calculating. He looked skeptical_. It's a trap, Diego, don't go. I fear if you do…_ "Strange indeed. I wonder if Zorro will go."

Alejandro was incredulous. "Why should he? I mean, it's obviously a trap." He dismounted and strode over.

"Obviously. But, if I were Zorro, I would go." Diego managed a slight smile and light tone to his voice.

"But – you're not." Alejandro playfully slapped Diego's right arm as he quickly walked by. Diego cringed, let out a breath, and slowly grabbed his arm. Felipe watched with empathy. He nodded to Felipe and they went inside.

Z

In the cave, Felipe helped Diego remove his jacket and bloody-sleeved shirt, then cleaned the wound again. Diego clenched his teeth, looking the other way and said nothing until Felipe was nearly finished changing the bandage. He accidentally pulled the bandage strings a bit too tight.

"_OW_!" Diego cried out more in frustration and anger than pain. But Felipe could tell it hurt.

Felipe stopped and raised his hands in helplessness. The two string ends hung loose from the end of the bandage.

Felipe's eyes showed great sympathy towards Diego's pain. _What can I do? I know it hurts, but I've got to make sure the bandage doesn't slip off. The wound looks terrible, so very inflamed. It's been opened twice already – by accident._

Felipe thought back to Zorro's various injuries, and to Diego's fairly recent broken leg. _Without a doubt, the concussion was the worst. I was so afraid for his life. I dared not leave him, even though he tried to make me_. The poison from Palomarez was also bad, but the 'butcher of the Yucatan campaign' was deceived into leading Zorro to the antedote. The snakebite, the poisoned water, and the sword cut while trying to help Hiroshi leave the territory – Felipe wasn't involved in those. Zorro was injured while he was away. By the time he returned, he was all right.

_I only got involved with the Indian courage test after Zorro came home battered and bloody, but he was very lucky. No broken bones that time, only cuts, scrapes and bruises. They were all fairly superficial, but there were so many of them. Rather than clean them separately, I had him put cleansing herbs and solutions in a bath. None got infected_, _but he ached for days after that._

He thought back to only a few months ago when Diego broke his leg while fighting a raging bull with only a broomstick. It was Diego's second broken bone. Felipe heard that Diego had fallen from a tree as a child, but he didn't know the details. It took Diego two months to heal from that. He was lucky he didn't further injure it when he was knocked off Tornado because of Senorita Victoria's recklessness.

_This is the first time Diego's ever gotten an infection from a wound. I'm trying to be gentle, honest I am, but I've got to tie these strings off._

Felipe saw Diego looking at him, then he shifted his gaze to his arm. "I know. It's very bad." Felipe noticed redness and swelling circled the edge of the wound as he cleaned it – again. Felipe picked up the ends and began to wind them around the bottom of the bandage.

"I'll do my best to avoid a swordfight." Diego looked at his arm with irritation. Felipe could tell frustration raged on the inside of Diego. The pain and infection made him more short-tempered.

As Felipe carefully tied off the strings, Diego thought out loud. "Risendo is like the Gordian Knot, an impenetrable riddle. You remember how Alexander the Great solved its mystery…"

Felipe made a big slashing gesture. Diego nodded, still looking down at his arm, very annoyed. Felipe put his hands up in a sign of 'that's all I can do.'

_That truly is all I can do_. Felipe let out a breath. _Madre de Dios, let Diego be all right_.

Z

"Felipe, could you put another layer on before I put the shirt on? If it starts bleeding again, I don't want it seen." Diego had his black pants and boots on. Felipe had to help him with everything. His arm was that weak and sore.

Diego watched as Felipe quickly took another bandage roll and wrapped it around his arm. He noticed Felipe was careful not to tie the strings too tight. Then he helped Diego complete his transformation into Zorro.

"And Felipe, could you bring me a quarter bowl of the cactus tea? Gracias, mi amigo." Diego let out a breath. The cleaning and re-bandaging of the wound made it throb again, but not as bad as it had during the pueblo celebration when Mendoza had inadvertently opened it with a playful slap. The wound had barely had time to close.

_Sometimes I wish we men wouldn't do that little affectionate gesture. It certainly complicates things when you're trying to hide an injury_. _A little cactus tea will take the pain away and I'll feel more confident._

Z

At the top of Diablo Canyon, Risendo drew a pistol and looked down while fingering his marked cheek. _I've got him now. There is no way he can get out of this alive._

"Your message promised a truce." Zorro looked up in surprise.

"I lied." Gilberto shot the end of a fuse line made by gunpowder. It ignited, and rapidly burned. Zorro quickly turned and spurred Tornado to run as fast as he could. But not even Tornado could outrun the cordite. The side of the canyon exploded. An avalanche followed and Zorro was buried beneath it. Gilberto watched with satisfaction from above, holding the reigns of his horse tightly to keep the horse from spooking.

"So much for the masked legend. And now for the de la Vegas." Risendo snorted with satisfaction_. He's buried under all that rock and he won't escape. I heard him cry out. Mother's revenge is almost complete. Soon Mother and I will be living in the de la Vega hacienda. I know that the de la Vegas have fully restored it since Zorro and I fought there_. _We will be living in luxury for the rest of our lives!_

Z

Outside the hacienda, Alejandro stirred, struggling to get to his feet. Gilberto pulled him up roughly, after delivering a knockout blow just minutes before.

"Get up!" Alejandro groaned a bit. Gilberto tossed him back, and threw him a sword. _I'll let the dragon fight back_. _But he is an old dragon – it will not be hard to vanquish him. But I want to have a little fun with him first._

"Why are you doing this? Gilberto Risendo, answer me please, why?"

"Let's save _that_ for your final moments on earth, shall we? Then you can die with that knowledge, shattering your cold, sinful heart." He drew his sword. "Defend yourself!" He laughed mockingly. _I'm going to enjoy this. I've been waiting ever so long._

"You're insane." The swordfight began with Gilberto lunging and Alejandro retreating. "NO!" Alejandro tried surprise and lunged at his opponent, beginning an offensive that Gilberto easily parried.

Gilberto easily cut Alejandro's wrist. Alejandro fell to his knees, then looked up with great determination. Gilberto noticed the dragon grit his teeth more from both anger than pain.

_So, I've made you angry. Now you know how I feel every time I look at you! _

Z

After Tornado freed him, Zorro rode home quickly and changed clothes. He put on a clean white shirt. Amazingly enough, his arm didn't bleed. The double wrapping helped. He heard a rustling in the entryway and saw Felipe struggling. He was tied up with a curtain cord.

"What's going on, Felipe? Who did this?" Diego hurriedly untied him. Felipe signed _fight between Alejandro and Risendo_.

"Risendo! I've _had_ it with him! This time – I'll _stop_ him – or die trying! Where are they?" Felipe signed _garden_, then traced a 'Z' in the air.

"There's no time. He could seriously hurt – or kill Father. It will be all right."

Diego hurried to the door. Felipe's eyes widened and he put his hands in the air questioningly.

Z

The swordfight was fairly one-sided. As Diego reached the doorway, he heard the end of the fight and Risendo and his father speaking.

"Time to die, old man. Time to learn a secret." Risendo held his sword to Alejandro's throat.

"What secret? Dear God, you _are_ insane." Alejandro was on his knees, after his leg was cut.

Diego appeared in the doorway just as Risendo prepared to deliver the death blow. _I know what I have to do. I don't want to kill, and I don't want to die, but this man must be stopped!_

"FATHER!"

Risendo drew back his sword for the kill.

"DIEGO!" Alejandro threw Diego his sword. Diego caught it deftly, gave Risendo's sword a whack, and quickly moved to place himself between Alejandro and Risendo. He spoke curtly.

"Father, can you stand?"

"Yes."

"Go inside with Felipe!"

"Why?"

_I hate to yell at Father, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I have to get Father inside, out of view. I know what I have to do_. _He can't see me do it, or he'll know. I'm not ready to tell him yet._

"DO IT!"

_Somehow, I know this will be a battle to the death. I hate to think it, but I am prepared for it. Still, I hope it won't come to that_.

Z

Gilberto watched Alejandro hobble inside, then nodded his head knowingly. "I _see_." A light bulb went off in his head, but he reined in the emotions, quickly thinking.

_Oh! So – _that's_ what he's been hiding! I knew there was something. And that smell! It's amazing he survived… I have you now, mi hermano. I knew I didn't like you. You're the one who's been foiling my plan at every turn. It makes sense. Zorro always rides out to defend the de la Vegas – why – because Zorro IS a de la Vega! I'm going to enjoy this – inflicting more pain upon you – as I have suffered._

Diego's voice was practically a snarl. "You see – _what_?" They circled, gauging each other's strengths and weaknesses.

Sword play began. Quick parry, thrust, parry, thrust, each trying to get the advantage as Gilberto got a block in when the hilts came together. He was enjoying the fight.

"You cannot let your father witness your skill with the sword, because he does not know your secret! You – are – _ZORRO_!"

Gilberto punched Diego's right arm with great force. Diego cried out and pulled away. His arm began to bleed immediately. Gilberto pointed to the bleeding arm with a conceited smirk.

"Zorro received a musket wound in the Plaza when he rescued Tornado. You thought no one had noticed. I have found you _OUT_ Diego!" _Gotcha, mi hermano_. _I knew I was right._ _That will give me somewhat of an advantage. You're good, but you're hurt. Maybe I can more easily defeat you now_. He nearly laughed out loud with glee.

Gilberto attacked. Diego held his right arm with his left to try to continue to use it. In an effort to disarm Gilberto that failed, the two came together again with sword hilts. Gilberto sneered.

"I left _Zorro_ under a pile of rocks in Diablo Canyon, and now you stink of cordite from the explosion. Zorro and Diego are one and the same, aren't they?" _Let's up the ante, shall we? And inflict a little more pain…_

He grabbed Diego's arm again, producing another yell from Diego. _What's the matter Diego? Does your arm hurt?_

"The enigma is solved. Your secret is out!"

Gilberto threw Diego off. Diego leveled a kick which threw Gilberto back a few feet. He noticed he had given Diego time to regroup. He could see him trying to decide whether to fight two-handed or left-handed only. Diego chose the latter.

Diego's expression was dead serious. "You will _never leave_ this garden."

Gilberto smiled_. Come at me, I dare ya! It is _you_ who will never leave alive, mi hermano!_

From behind him, Gilberto heard Alejandro's voice. _Father's come to the door_. "Out of the way, Diego!" _He must have some sort of weapon, probably a pistol. He truly doesn't know_… Gilberto snickered to himself.

Diego spoke low, from the bottom of his range. "No Father. He's _mine_."

Z

Sword play continued, with the two men riposting, parrying…down, then up. Alejandro looked on in shock. _I can't believe what I'm seeing. I can't believe he's only been hurt in the arm so far_.

Almost under his breath, in disbelief, Alejandro turned to Felipe. Both were watching the swordfight with great interest. Alejandro could scarcely believe his eyes. "Diego? I've never seen such fierceness!"

Z

The sword fight continued, riposting, parrying... Diego continued to fight left-handed with apparent ease, but with great resolve. A breeze blew through his hair.

Alejandro stood in amazement, watching from the doorway his son's fighting. He turned to Felipe. "Diego's _magnificent_! Where did he learn to _fence_ like that?" Felipe shrugged_._

Alejandro watched in amazement as his son crossed swords with a near master swordsman, injured, using his 'weak' arm, but still holding his own. _I can't believe this is Diego fighting with the skill of a master swordsman. Where _did_ he learn to fence like that?_ A niggling thought started coming towards the front of Alejandro's brain. _I've seen someone fight with a similar style_. With everything going on, Alejandro shoved it to the back of his mind. He didn't want to be distracted.

Diego won the duel left-handed with a disarming envelopment. At the same time, he placed his right foot around Risendo's right foot, tripping the Emissary, twirling himself in a full circle. He stood over Risendo, who sat on the ground, Diego's sword at his throat, the breeze still blowing through his hair.

Alejandro's jaw seemed stuck in the open position. _I am truly, truly amazed at Diego's skill level. He fights like a master swordsman. Sir Edmund must have done a better job of instructing Diego than I thought._

Risendo rose up to his elbows. "Go ahead! Kill me. You can't do it. You don't have the courage."

Z

"Murder is a coward's solution." Diego kept his sword at Gilberto's throat. _I don't know what I'll do with him. I don't how to keep him from telling about me, but I can't kill him in cold blood_.

"You really believe that?" Gilberto laughed out loud. "I once told _OUR FATHER_ that you have a _lot_ to learn about the _real_ world." Out of the corner of his eye, Diego saw Alejandro and Felipe move into garden, and stand next to him.

"_OUR_ father?" Diego's hair flopped over his forehead where the breeze blew it. _What in the world is he talking about_? _OUR father_?

"That's right, Diego. _You_ are _my_ brother."

"Brother?" Diego was skeptical. _Wait a minute. He's got to be kidding. He's no brother of mine_. _But he looks serious. This can't be happening. I know the man is insane, this is ridiculous._

Diego's arm throbbed, but at least he had the upper hand. He saw shocked and puzzled looks on his father's face and Felipe's that mirrored his own.

"You sensed it all along." Gilberto looked up, the sun in his eyes, but his smirk said it all.

"This is absurd." Diego looked down with great skepticism. _There is no way this man is my brother. He's evil. There is no way Father would sire an evil son. I don't know what his game is, but whatever it is, we'll find out soon. But why would he make up something like that?_

Z

"It's true. What Gilberto says is true. I am Ynez Risendo." Alejandro saw Diego look up with surprise. A strange woman stood a short distance away. The carriage she arrived in was somewhat behind her at the de la Vega gate.

Alejandro shook his hand a bit trying to remember. He put his hand to his head, racking his brain.

"Father, do you know this woman?" Out of the corner of his eye, Diego saw Alejandro glance at him, but kept his attention on the emissary.

"Sadly, yes, Diego." Alejandro looked towards Ynez.

"Senora Risendo. I haven't laid eyes on you in _years_. Since Diego was born."

Z

Ynez still felt a little apprehensive around Alejandro, but tried to cover it with a smug expression. She could never forget Alejandro was the one Gilberto got his vicious temper from. She nodded to her son.

"_HE_ was born two minutes before Diego. He is the true heir to your property. His name is Gilberto de la Vega."

Ynez could tell Diego didn't believe her. He looked on in disbelief. She also watched Alejandro's reaction. It was his reaction she was more interested in than Diego's.

Ynez could tell Alejandro was still in shock and denial. "No. It's preposterous. Look! I don't know _who_ you _are_, Gilberto Risendo. And I also don't know the _LIES_ that this Senora has told you. We _HIRED_ her. She was our midwife."

Ynez looked down. _There he goes again, denigrating me for being part of the working class. I had to earn a living…_

Alejandro continued. "A few days before Diego was expected, my wife had these suspicions about this lady. She could not have children of her own. She was an angry, bitter, and jealous woman. Oh – enough!"

Ynez shook her head in an effort to turn the tide back in her favor. "You see what he is doing, Gilberto. He is perverting the truth all over again."

Ynez watched as Gilberto tried to rise, but Diego's sword at his chest kept him from getting very far. He sat back down again. _We have truth on our side. They will listen to us. We have proof. But I love their shocked expressions. They never saw this coming! My plans are nearly complete!_

Ynez watched Alejandro stretch his arms towards her son. "If you _had_ been my son, no power on earth could have taken you away from me."

"If he had been your son, he would not have tried to kill you." Diego couldn't help but get a dig in.

_OK, let's get Diego's attention_ _and give the evidence. _"He is your brother, and he can prove it. You have a birthmark on your inner thigh in the shape of a cross."

Ynez saw Diego and Alejandro look at each other in astonishment. _Obviously they forgot I knew that_.

Gilberto tore his trousers to reveal his birthmark – in the shape of a cross on _his_ inner thigh. Ynez watched as Alejandro shook his head in disbelief, a look of amazement on Diego's face. It was priceless.

Ynez and Gilberto looked at each other and smirked with satisfaction. _They believe us now_. _They know it's true_.

Ynez saw Diego nod in agreement. "Very well. You are my brother."

Ynez watched Diego and Alejandro looked at each other in shock and amazement, then nod with acceptance. _Yes! They believe it. They accept it. Now, Gilberto, now!_

Z

De Soto heard swords clashing and people talking in the garden. He went to the gate and stood behind it – watching, wondering what was going on. He'd come to steal Dulcinea, and ride east, into the United States.

Z

_I'm ready. I've prepared all my life for this moment…oh how sweet it is! And to know Diego's secret that he has obviously kept from our Father makes it even sweeter. It's time…time to gloat, time to kill my dragons_. _How fortunate indeed that mi hermano took his eyes off me for just a moment – but long enough for me to set up the kill_. Gilberto couldn't help but gloat.

"Say goodbye to your beloved son, old man. I have one more secret for you. When I kill Diego de la Vega, I also kill…"

A shot rang out. Gilberto fell without speaking. It seemed like time stood still. It was like a sledge hammer hit him in the middle of his back with a pain so fierce it took his breath away. It drained him of strength. He slowly fell to the ground, landing on his back as he twisted.

"Gilberto!" He heard his mother cry out.

Gilberto felt his life slipping away from him very quickly. _It wasn't supposed to end this way. I – want my – Father. Father…I just want you to acknowledge me, please Father. I want Father._

He tried to mouth the word. He looked up and saw his family leaning, stooping, and kneeling over him. He looked only to Alejandro, grasping his hand, but was only able to hold it for a moment. His eyes locked on Alejandro. His last thought, his last memory was the concern he saw on his father's face. With his dying breath, he whispered, too quietly for anyone to hear… "Fa-…"

Z

Diego put his left hand on his brother's shoulder as Gilberto's last breath escaped him. Blood ran between his fingers from holding his right arm. De Soto came into the garden.

"It was either Risendo or you, Diego. What else could I do?" He chuckle sounded more like a squeak as his breath released the sound.

Diego and Alejandro rose together. Ynez stayed on the ground with Gilberto, in shock and grief.

Z

News had already reached the pueblo about the death of the Emissary.

In town, Alejandro confronted Ynez. "You stole my son and filled him with hatred. I can forgive him, but you Senora, never."

Ynez's expression was still arrogant, even in defeat. She said nothing and walked away.

_I can never forgive you either for killing my husband and besmirching my name. I understand. So what if you don't forgive me? I got a sort of revenge…a son of Alejandro de la Vega has died. Alejandro and his beloved son Diego also sustained both emotional and physical wounds. There is a little satisfaction in that. I will mourn Gilberto. I wish my plans had turned out differently. Gilberto was a tool, but I still loved him. I will have to be satisfied with what little pain Gilberto has already caused the de la Vegas_.

Z

De Soto was appropriately solemn. "Don Alejandro, believe this. I had no idea he was your son."

Alejandro was still in shock. "None of us did. But you also _saved_ a son of mine. And that I will never forget."

Diego spoke earnestly. "Nor I."

De Soto left them. Victoria came and expressed her sympathy.

Alejandro was still trying to process it all. A woman he hadn't seen in thirty-five years, his son won a swordfight – against his own brother. A thought came to him. _So – Elena was right – there WERE two of them_. He'd forgotten.

"It's hard to gain a son and then lose him, all in the same hour."

Z

Diego was in his own kind of shock. It had been a very long day. His throbbing arm reminded him of just how long the day already was. The cactus tea he'd drunk before going to Diablo Canyon had worn off. It was only mid-afternoon.…and he had a terrible headache. And he could no longer pretend.

"Gilberto was suckled on vengeance. I wish I'd known him as a brother and not as an enemy."

TBC


	11. Epilogue - No More Secrets

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I know it was a dark story to tell. It was not meant to be a comprehensive biography, but a snapshot of what their lives might have been like and to provide logical or illogical reasons why Ynez Risendo wanted revenge For those of you who skipped the early chapters, go back and read 'em. Otherwise you won't get the full story. The next story is full of light and will load within a day or so.

EPILOGUE – No More Secrets

Later that night, although he was exhausted, Diego's mind whirled as he lay in bed. His arm throbbed, but he'd had some cactus tea just before bed, so the pain was a little better. Felipe had to re-sew the wound. Several cleanings were necessary to get the dried and caked blood off to see how the wound actually was. It had a dark red ring around the edges and was swollen and tender, but Diego felt he'd be all right. He'd take good care of it now and make sure he didn't re-open the wound again. It was difficult. He was only ambidextrous in fencing, not writing, but he didn't think he'd have to do much of that for a while. At least he wouldn't have to hide the injury now. Everyone knew his arm was injured. The story was that he was wounded in the swordfight with Gilberto.

The events of the last several weeks, ever since Gilberto Risendo had arrived in Los Angeles weighed heavily on his mind, but especially the revelations and events of the day.

Gilberto Risendo was his twin brother. He was Gilberto de la Vega. Unbelievable, and yet, Diego felt it was true. Ynez and Gilberto would not have waited all these years and gone to so much trouble to destroy him and his father if it had not been true.

_Suckled on vengeance_. _What a waste_. _What_ _if Gilberto and I had been raised as brothers?_ The thought was overwhelming_. Now I know why my feelings were so strong against him. They went against the grain. They went against everything I've been taught about how you feel about and act towards a brother…_

_Gilberto said I sensed it all along. Maybe I did on some instinctive level, unconsciously. I only knew he got under my skin more than anyone else ever has, from the moment we met. I couldn't stomach him. Now I know why. There must have been some sort of connection between us I wasn't aware of. I've heard that about some twins. That explains why I felt the way I did._

_But Gilberto consciously knew all along._ _That's why he released me from jail the very first day he arrived. Once Gilberto knew I was his brother – putting a face to the name – he had me released, so he could get a worse vengeance later on. We were enemies from the outset, when we should have been brothers, friends…_

His mind drifted over the events of the day…testing his arm with Felipe in the garden, the supposed truce, the avalanche at Diablo Canyon, the duel with his brother, the revelations, the announcement to adopt Felipe, and finally, gathering up the courage to tell his father about his skill with the sword, and Zorro. After dinner in the tavern, the three had come home, each one thinking their own thoughts. The time for more talk would come sooner or later. There was no rush, no hurry.

Diego took one more drink of the cactus tea and placed the bowl on the nightstand in case he woke up and needed more. As he lay back down, he heard a soft knock at the door. He rose up on his left elbow.

"Yes?"

"Diego? Are you asleep?"

"No Father, come in."

Diego sat up and reached over to the nightstand on his left and lit a candle. Alejandro was dressed in his nightshirt, robe, and slippers. He held a candle in one hand, and closed the door behind him with the other. The candlelight made shadows bounce around on the walls and on the faces, casting a strangely comforting light in the room. They spoke softly, so as not to disturb the rest of the household.

"Diego, I can't begin to tell you how proud I was of you today…"

"There's no need, Father." Diego swallowed, trying to hold back his emotion.

"Yes, there is. I had no idea you had finished your swordsmanship training with Sir Edmund."

"I may not have been able to complete _all_ my studies, Father, but Sir Edmund wanted you to be proud of my skill with the sword. He made sure we finished that. Zorro's sword is Sir Edmund's championship sabre – never defeated in contest – or battle." Diego smiled wistfully, remembering his cherished mentor.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Alejandro looked puzzled.

"You assumed I didn't complete swordsmanship because I couldn't complete everything. Then, when I got home and you gave me that beginner's weight sword…" Diego chuckled at the memory.

Alejandro smiled. "That goes to show you – you can't assume anything, can you?" Alejandro paused a moment. "I've been wrong in most of my assumptions about you, son."

Diego offered a small smile. "It's all right, Father, really. Are you sure you're not angry with me for hiding the secret all these years?"

"No son. But I want to ask your forgiveness again for totally misjudging you these past few years…I should have realized…I feel I might have lost even you today…if…" Alejandro coughed and cleared his throat.

"It's all right, Father. I'm all right. Really." Diego paused a moment. "How are you holding up? How is your wrist, your leg?"

Alejandro shook his head. "They're fine. They'll be all right. Otherwise, I don't know. I think I'm still in shock. I can't believe after all this time – I just can't believe it."

"I have trouble believing it, too. I don't understand how anyone could do something like that. And yet, somehow I know inside that it's true." Diego slowly shook his head thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure we'll ever know the full story. I'm not going to waste any more breath talking to _that_ _woman_." Alejandro's eyes went to the floor.

"I don't blame you, Father. But…" Diego reached out and put a hand on Alejandro's arm a moment.

"What?" Alejandro looked up.

"Can you talk to _me_ about her?" Diego's eyes held great empathy.

"What do you want to know?" Alejandro cocked his head to one side.

"What do you remember about her? You said Mother had suspicions about her? What were they? I – don't know that you've ever told me about when I was born. Now that we know what happened, well, I'd kind of like to know." Diego looked down a moment, then into his father's eyes.

Alejandro drew in a breath and let it out slow. "Your mother wasn't the only one who had suspicions about her. I think I did, too. Ynez Risendo was a very rude and bossy woman. I didn't like her from the moment I met her, but for your mother's sake, and for her own, I let her stay."

"I can understand for Mother's sake, but for _her_ sake?" Diego leaned forward and struggled with his left hand to bring his pillows up behind him so he could sit up better.

"Here, let me help you with that." Alejandro leaned around his son and helped fluff the pillows with his right hand so Diego could sit up straighter. He nodded towards Diego's arm, which he held close to his side. It looked awkward, but was the most comfortable position.

"How's that feeling, son?"

"Not too bad." Diego forced a small smile to try to comfort his father. Alejandro tipped his head slightly towards Diego and raised his eyebrows, waiting to see if Diego would elaborate.

"Si, it hurts. It throbs some." He nodded towards the small bowl on the nightstand. "I'll have some more of that when we're done talking. But how are _you_ really feeling, Father? Are you sure you're all right?"

"Mere flesh cuts, son. They'll heal. Felipe did a great job of taking care of them. It seemed to me that he is almost expert at treating wounds." He eyed Diego with a cocked head in the other direction.

"He has had some experience." _More than he should. _"Father, you were saying?" Diego looked down a moment.

Alejandro thought a moment. "Oh. That's right. I overheard the senora one night when I was home on leave. I already knew I didn't like her, but I overheard a little of how she felt. She didn't know anyone was listening. I almost felt sorry for her. She'd had a very hard life. She was young, but already a widow. I thought maybe your mother's loving, nurturing nature would be good for her."

"You mentioned Mother's suspicions. What were they?"

"She thought there may have been two of you. She 'felt' it. The senora evidently kept her under sedation most of the time. We never saw two babies. Senora Risendo must have spirited Gilberto away as soon as he was born." Alejandro's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open a mile in alarm.

Diego immediately picked up the alarm. "What is it, Father?" He put a hand on his father's shoulder a moment, then released it.

Alejandro looked in shock at Diego, then closed his mouth and put a hand up to it a moment. He lowered his eyes as his brain tried to wrap itself around the possible revelation.

"They never did find Marta's murderer. Now I think I know why. They never suspected…her."

"Marta?" Diego didn't understand.

"Marta – our kitchen maid. She often assisted Senora Risendo in caring for your mother. She was such a sweet child. She disappeared the day you were born, and was later found murdered." Alejandro slowly turned his head towards Diego with a knowing look.

"Murdered?" Diego was still feeling the initial alarm. He hadn't put all the pieces together yet.

"Si, Diego. I'm thinking…I'm thinking our poor little Marta was murdered because she knew too much. She may have helped Senora Risendo in her scheme to steal Gilberto."

"Why would she do that? Didn't you tell me one other time that Marta was a faithful servant, and you liked her very much?"

Alejandro was silent a moment, thinking. His eyes widened a bit as pieces of the puzzle came together in his mind.

"Si, she was a faithful servant, but she was very young, and I suspect, very gullible. I now believe it was Marta who actually took Gilberto to a prearranged place, on the senora's instructions. Senora Risendo still had a baby to deliver – you."

Both were silent awhile, taking it all in. Alejandro shook his head. "Just when I thought I'd seen everything today. And now to think that poor Marta…"

"There's no proof, Father. It's been a long time. And – I don't think Senora Risendo would admit it if she did."

"No, I suppose not. It's hard to believe she would stoop to murder, just to obtain a child she could call her own."

"People have murdered for less, Father. They were going to kill us for our money and our land." Diego shook his head, thinking.

Alejandro looked down and rubbed the fingertips of his injured hand with the other. He turned his hand over and back, looking at the bandage. Only a small spot could be seen. Felipe had done his job well.

"That is unfortunately true. I can only hope that the senora didn't do it – but I have a strange feeling she did."

"God will be her judge, then."

"That is true, Diego."

Again, they were silent a few moments, thinking. This time, Diego broke the silence. "Father, Gilberto said I 'sensed' it all along – that we were brothers. I didn't believe him, but I have to say, I 'sensed' something. I was so angry this morning. I'm sorry. I whacked off all the geranium blossoms. I just wanted you to know so you wouldn't blame the rabbits. Felipe and I were fencing. I was testing my arm…"

As soon as the words were out, Diego's eyes widened, and he looked at his father for response. Alejandro's brow furrowed. He reached out and put his hand gently on Diego's right wrist.

"Diego…you – and Felipe – were fencing? You were what? Testing your _arm_?"] Alejandro eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Si, Father." Diego lowered his eyes with guilt. "No more secrets." He pursed his lips and took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. His eyes wrinkled with the memory.

Alejandro's eyes misted. "What is it, son? Can you tell me? It's all right. I promise I won't get angry." He released Diego's wrist, and gave it a pat.

Diego looked up. "When I rescued Tornado…"

The light bulb went off in Alejandro's brain. He tightened his lips and nodded. "You were shot. There was a rumor that Zorro was shot. Are you _sure_ you're all right?" He couldn't help it, his eyes traveled to Diego's arm.

Diego sighed again. "I will be. It's infected from being opened a couple of times…"

"A _couple_ of times?" Alejandro didn't think he could bear any more bad news, but it appeared he was going to have to. His mind reeled from all the revelations of the day.

Diego wagged his head back and forth while looking down. "Not on purpose. At least not until Gilberto deliberately hit it today."

Alejandro bit his lip. "I think we better have Doctor Hernandez look at it when he gets back."

Diego's head shot up. "No, Father. By the time he gets back from Monterey, this arm will be healed. Felipe's doing a great job with it."

Alejandro let out a short sarcastic laugh. "Felipe. I might have known. _You_ are the reason he's gotten medical experience, aren't you?"

"Si. He has helped me before." Diego looked down, his eyes mentally tracing the pattern on the quilt.

"Diego, I can see that you're hurting. What can you tell me about this afternoon's fight with your – with Gilberto? No more secrets, remember."

"No, I won't keep anything from you." Diego paused a moment, then let out a deep breath and took in another one. "Gilberto discovered I was Zorro when I sent you inside. He thought he knew a way to prove it. He was the only one who saw me get shot, except for the guardsman. And well – Father – no more secrets. Can you stand to hear something else?"

Alejandro looked at his son with wide eyes. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly. He put a hand on Diego's leg, through the covers. "All right, son. What now?"

"This morning you told me of the offer of a truce for Zorro, remember?"

"You went. It _was_ a trap, wasn't it?" Alejandro's eyes widened even further, then went back to normal. He smiled a small smile to comfort Diego. "What happened, son?"

Diego looked down, then into his father's eyes, and let another deep breath out slowly. "Si. A very effective trap, too."

Alejandro waited for Diego to continue. He was determined to allow his son the time he needed to talk. He knew this time was important.

"Gilberto blew up one side of Diablo Canyon. I got caught underneath. Tornado rescued me, but I evidently smelled like the explosive. That was another reason Gilberto thought he knew who I was. So, he 'tested' his theory, and deliberately…"

Alejandro's eyes watered with great feeling. "Oh Diego. And I thought I'd had a bad day…" Alejandro put a hand to his head in exhaustion. He could tell Diego was exhausted as well as in pain.

"Son, I'm so glad we had this talk. I think it's been very important. We haven't communicated like this for a very long time."

Diego smiled a small smile. His eyes watered as well. "No – we haven't." He paused a moment. "Father, could you hand me that bowl?"

Alejandro rose stiffly from the edge of the bed, and picked up the small bowl on the nightstand. As he moved it, he got a whiff of it. He threw his head back and moved the bowl away. "What _is_ this stuff? It smells terrible! One of your concoctions from the Indians would be my bet."

Diego chuckled. It broke the serious mood a moment. It was the first time he'd smiled in days. "You're right, Father. It's an old Indian remedy. It's a tea made from the prickly pear cactus. It smells awful and tastes worse, but it works very well. Just ask Victoria. Doctor Zorro treated her sprained ankle with it."

Alejandro nodded and smiled before handing him the bowl. "You'll have to tell me about it sometime. Isn't there a way to make it smell better?" His nose wrinkled at the thought.

Diego took the bowl and drank it all. His face bunched up for a moment. Alejandro helped him lie down again, and picked up the candle he'd set on the dresser when he came in.

"Father?"

"Si."

Diego paused a moment. "Gracias."

Alejandro looked puzzled. "For what, son?"

"For being such a great…Father." Diego yawned as the tea began to take effect.

Alejandro smiled. "Gracias, Diego. And to you – for being such a great – son. A man couldn't ask for better."

"Oh, and Father?"

"Si?"

"You're sure you're all right with me adopting Felipe? I know it must have been quite a shock. We – haven't talked about it before."

"Whatever we decide, son – Felipe will be a part of our family. He will bear the de la Vega name."

"Gracias, Father."

"De nada."

Diego nodded and yawned again. Alejandro moved towards the door, but turned back to look at Diego. Alejandro spoke so softly, only the Almighty could have heard him. He looked towards heaven.

"Gracias a Dios. Gracias for my son – the son of my heart – he is the best part of me." He looked at Diego once last time, then quietly closed the door behind him.

Diego rolled over on his left side and blew out the candle, and snuggled under the covers.

Z

The next day, Ynez Risendo packed up her belongings. She left behind everything of Gilberto's…his clothes, his sword, his pistol. She wanted nothing to remind her of their failed plan. She had some mementos of Gilberto's from childhood back in Spain. That was enough for her.

_I take some solace and some degree of satisfaction in knowing that with his death, Gilberto caused Alejandro and Diego de la Vega both physical and emotional pain, at least a little bit similar to the anguish I felt all those years ago. I did my best to bring them down some. I think I was successful. I'm going to go home to Spain, and to my beloved brother, Gilberto Avila. I will survive. I always have_.

THE END


End file.
